Mon passé est futur et mon future c'est du passé
by Assamsha
Summary: Après la guerre Hermione se retrouve seule. Un incident va la ramener dans le passé ou elle va décider de changer l'histoire. Seulement un évènement va la transformer et boulverser ses plans. Pour tout savoir, venez me lire.
1. L

NDA: Pour mon premier poste, je vous ai fait une fleur, dans une même page j'ai poster le chapitre 1 et 2. biensûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice a la publication de ce texte.

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

Il était minuit passé, et Hermione travaillait encore à la bibliothèque. Elle révisait ses examens blancs qui ne devaient avoir lieux que dans un mois. En effet, cette année, afin de mieux préparer les élèves de 7ème année pour leurs examens, le professeur Dumbledor avait décidé que chaque trimestre, ils devraient passé un examen blanc. Comme elle ne voulait rien oublier dans ses révisions. Cela faisait quelques semaines que tous le week-ends elle se rendait à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Devant son entêtement, Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, avait fini pas lui fournir un double de ses clefs afin qu'elle puisse révisé pendant le temps qu'elle souhaitait.

Mme Pince était très différente lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Elle n'était plus la bibliothécaire hyper stricte et coincée. En fait elle se reconnaissait en Hermione, elle se retrouvait, plus jeune.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Mme Pince était partie. Une heure Hermione était seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle était concentrée sur ses révisions de potions, lorsqu 'elle entendit un bruit dans la réserve. Elle était très surprise et, un peu angoissée parce que, normalement, elle devait être seule ; elle alluma les lampes d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea vers la réserve.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?

Plus un bruit.

- Houhou sortez de la ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

Hermione franchit les grilles de la réserve et après avoir parcouru quelques rayons, elle vit un livre ouvert qui venait, apparemment, de tomber de l'étagère. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu aussi peur pour rien, et intérieurement elle maudissait l'élève qui n'avait pas su le remettre à la bonne place. Elle se pencha pour ramasser le livre, lorsque quelques pages se tournèrent. En haut de la page elle pouvait lire :

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, le premier regard n'est pas souvent le bon.

Pour changé la vision de la chanceuse, les couloirs du temps, pour nous s'ouvreront. »

Lorsqu'elle eu fini de lire ces mots, elle vit un large tunnel s'ouvrir devant elle. Malgré le fait que sa raison la poussait à s'en éloigner, sa curiosité fut la plus forte et elle s'avança dans cet étrange passage. Pendant son voyage, elle avait l'impression de voler. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva au beau milieu d'un grand couloir très sombre. Ils ressemblaient aux couloirs désertés de Poudlard. Elle se mit à marcher et elle arpenta cet étrange lieu pendant plusieurs minutes en espérant croiser quelqu'un ou tout du moins, savoir où elle se trouvait. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle vit une silhouette s'approcher d'elle.

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

_Elle se mit à marcher et elle arpenta cet étrange lieu pendant plusieurs minutes en espérant croiser quelqu'un ou tout du moins, savoir où elle se trouvait. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle vit une silhouette s'approcher d'elle_.

-Que fait tu ici à cette heure ci ? Le couvre feux est très largement dépassée. Mais je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà vue ici. Il se trouvait maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'Hermione. Tu ne fais pas partie de cette école, je connais tout le monde et je ne t'ai jamais vue. Suis moi. Nous allons voir le directeur. »

Ce garçon était très antipathique. Mais devant l'autorité qui s'émanait de lui, elle décida de le suivre. Hermione se risqua quand même à lui poser quelques questions.

- Où sommes nous ?

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle, elle pu voir dans ces yeux de la surprise.

- Mais à Poudlard voyons. Il lui dit ceci comme si ça question était idiote.

- A Poudlard ! Mais en quelle année ?

- 1975. le jeune homme pensait que cette fille était folle. Il décida d'utiliser son don de légimens pour voir ce qu'elle pensait.

'' Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je suis là. Oh si j'avais su je n'aurai pas franchi ce foutou tunnel. Tiens mais il s'arrête. Je ne me sens pas très alaise avec lui. Il faut vite que l'on arrive.''

C'est à ce moment là que qu'il se retira de ses pensées. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il était très heureux de savoir l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

- Alakasam.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une statue de griffon.

''Mais c'est le bureau de Dumbledore ! C'est quoi ce mot de passe ? D'habitude c'est un nom de friandise. Oh mais j'y suis ! Dumbledore n'est pas encore le directeur ! ''

Elle sortir de ses pensées au moment où ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de chêne. Le jeune homme frappa trois fois et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Tom. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi tardive ?

- Mais ceci !

NDA: La suite dans quelque jour.

PS: ça fait toujours plaisir a un auteur de lire des commentaires sur son texte alors a vos claviers!


	2. La nouvelle élève

Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle élève.

_Elle sortir de ses pensées au moment où ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de chêne. Le jeune homme frappa trois fois et la porte s'ouvrit._

_- Bonsoir Tom. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi tardive ?_

_- Mais ceci !_

Tom s'écarta pour que le directeur puisse voir Hermione.

- Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? En effet depuis que le directeur avait appelé le jeune par son nom, Hermione s'était mise à trembler comme une feuille.

''Tom comme dans Tom Jedusor ! Oh non pitié pas ça ! Mais si les dates correspondent ! Voldemort ! Je suis à l'époque de Voldemort ! Oh Merlin aidez moi'' Hermione fut tiré de ses pensée par le vieil homme qui lui adressait la parole.

- Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? Il réitéra sa question. Il était visiblement très anxieux pour le jeune femme.

- Oui… Oui ! Réussit elle à dire péniblement. Monsieur puis je vous parler seule à seule ?

- Bien sûr. Tom veuillez sortir je vous pris.

Tom lança un regard plein d'incompréhension envers Hermione. Il avait senti son changement d'attitude lorsque le directeur avait son nom. Et il comptait bien en apprendre plus sur cette fille.

Voyons calmez vous ! Vous ne risquez rien ici. Racontez moi tout.

Hermione se ressaisit et réfléchissait à la quatrième vitesse.

''Oh non ! Je suis dans le pétrin ! Je ne dois rien dire. Rien du tout''

- Et bien voila, mes parents sont des sorciers et ils gardent des objets magiques dans une pièce fermées à clef. Et aujourd'hui, mon professeur m'avait appris un sortilège bien plus puissant que l'Alohomora, et qui avait la même utilité. J'ai donc décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la pièce en question. Au fond de la pièce, par terre, il y avait un livre ouvert. La page était pratiquement blanche, il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase d'imprimée. Et dans un élan de stupidité, je l'ai lue à voix haute. Et c'est comme ça qua je suis arrivée ici.

- Ah ! Je voie ! Nous avons donc un problème. Mais dites moi, à part le lieu, il y a-t-il une différence entre votre départ et votre arrivée ?

- Oh oui ! L'année !

- L'année ?

- Oui ! Si je crois la date que m'a annoncée cet élève tout à l'heure, je viens du futur.

- Du futur ! Du futur ! Ah ben ça c'est la meilleure. Et de combien d'années exactement ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de vous le dévoiler. Cela pourrai changé, dans de plus importantes proportions, l'avenir.

- Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

- Bon ! Dans ce cas, je crois que la meilleure option est de vous garder ici, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions le moyen de vous ramener à votre époque. Nous vous placeRomualds donc dans une maison, et dans une année. Au fait suiviez vous des cours de magie ?

- Des cours particuliers uniquement. Je ne suis jamais allée dans une école.

- Ah oui et un dernier détail. Comment vous appelez vous ? Votre prénom simplement. Il ne faudrait pas que je sache trop de choses.

- Hermione.

- Bien, bien. Dans ce cas vous serez repartie demain soir lors du dînez. Je vais vous faire parvenir les quelques affaires qui vous seRomualdt indispensable pour cette année scolaire. Ah oui au fait, votre nom de famille sera Stuart et pour cette nuit vous dormirez dans l'appartement de notre préfet en chef qui n'est autre que Mr Jedusor. Vous lui donnerez cette lettre de ma part.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Mr.

- Ah et pourquoi cela ?

- Et bien je dois vous avouez qu'il m'effraye un peu.

- Oh mais ne vous en faite pas Mlle Il fait cette effet a beaucoup de jeunes femmes. Mais lorsqu'on le connaît un peu mieux, il nous appairait sous un nouveau jour. Si vous n'avez pas d'autre question je vous souhaite de passée une bonne nuit Mlle.

- Bonne nuit Mr.

NDA: Je remercie les deux courageux qui ont bien voulu se mettre a leurs claivier et j'encourage tout le monde a faire de même. A bientôt.


	3. Un but

Chapitre 4 : Un but

**Conscience d'Hermione en gras.**

_Pour cette nuit vous dormirez dans l'appartement de notre préfet en chef qui n'est autre que Mr Jedusor. Vous lui donnerez cette lettre de ma part._

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Mr._

_- Ah et pourquoi cela ?_

_- Et bien je dois vous avouez qu'il m'effraye un peu._

_- Oh mais ne vous en faite pas Mlle Il fait cette effet a beaucoup de jeunes femmes. Mais lorsqu'on le connaît un peu mieux, il nous appairait sous un nouveau jour. Si vous n'avez pas d'autre question je vous souhaite de passée une bonne nuit Mlle._

_- Bonne nuit Mr._

En sortant du bureau du directeur, Hermione était anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas comment Voldemort allait réagir. Elle avait vraiment très peur de lui, et elle trouvait Hervé, soudainement, vraiment très courageux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle franchit la dernière marche, qu'elle le vit, adossé, négligemment contre le mur. Il arborait un petit sourire mesquin et sûr de lui, qui avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Cependant, un détail la frappa. Tom Jedusor était beau. Incroyablement beau.

''Il est beau. Oh oui Tom Jedusor est vraiment très beau et très différent de Voldemort. Je comprend mieux maintenant comment est ce que Ginny a pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Oh mais attend… bien sûr ! Pourquoi est ce que je n'y ai pas, pensée plus tôt ? Je ne suis qu'une idiote fini... ''

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai. Tu n'es qu'une idiote finie.

- Non mais de quel droit tu te permets de pénétrer mon esprit ? s'écria t'elle. C'est immoral. '**'Vigilance constante tu ne t'en souviens pas !! Et ton occlumentie elle te sert a quoi ! Fait plus attention la prochaine fois.** Oui oui très chère conscience je ferai plus attention''

- Oui, je sais. Dit il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tiens c'est pour toi.

- Ah ! Serai-ce la lettre du directeur qui me demande de te ramener aux grilles de Poudlard ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, histoire de marquer son indifférence. Plus il progressait dans sa lecture, plus sa colère tirait les traits de son visage.

- Très bien. Deux mots crachés avec tant de mépris qu'ils choquèrent la nouvelle élève.

Il marchait vite, si vite que Hermione devait presque courir. Il avait l'air pressé. Pressé de se débarrasser d'elle. Arrivé devant un grand tableau représentant une muse, il énonça le mot de passe. Il entra dans ses appartements, suivit rapidement par Hermione. Il se retourna si brutalement vers elle, qu'elle sursauta. Il sourit, fier de son effet.

- Tu dormiras sur le canapé, et je t'autorise à prendre une douche. Débrouille toi pour le reste et surtout ne touche à rien. Si tu ne respectes pas cela, je le saurai. Il sortit. Hermione transfigura une de ses pinces à cheveux en une couverture très douillette.

'' Heureusement que Tom m'a interrompu avant que je ne poursuive mes petites réflexions. S'il avait su ce que je préparais, je serai morte sur le champ. Donc dans 3 jours ce sera la reprise des cours. Vive les vacances de noël, au moins il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde au château. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour empêcher Tom de devenir Voldemort.


	4. Première journée

Chapitre 5 : première journée

_- Tu dormiras sur le canapé, et je t'autorise à prendre une douche. Débrouille toi pour le reste et surtout ne touche à rien. Si tu ne respectes pas cela, je le saurai. Il sortit. Hermione transfigura une de ses pinces à cheveux en une couverture très douillette._

'' _Heureusement que Tom m'a interrompu avant que je ne poursuive mes petites réflexions. S'il avait su ce que je préparais, je serai morte sur le champ. Donc dans 3 jours ce sera la reprise des cours. Vive les vacances de noël, au moins il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde au château. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour empêcher Tom de devenir Voldemort._

Hermione avait un but, changé Tom Jedusor, mais elle n'avait aucune idée quand aux moyens d'y parvenir. Elle avait retourné le problème sous toutes ses coutures mais n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Elle ne parvient à s'endormir que vers les trois heures du matin. Tom n'était pas rentré de la soirée ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt. Il ne rentra qu'aux aurores. Il venait de passé la nuit dehors comme il le faisait souvent. Maintenant, il voulait dormir. Lorsqu'il rentre dans ses appartements, il se souvint d'elle. La nouvelle. Il l'avait oubliée. Elle était étendue sur le canapé. Elle était belle. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Après son entretient avec Dippet, il avait vu son regard, ses traits tiré par la colère, non pas la colère mais la fureur et de la haine. Oui c'est cela, une immense fureur, et cette haine. Ces deux sentiments, il savait qu'ils lui étaient destinés. C'est son regard qui l'avait poussé à ce comporté de cette manière. D'habitude il est différent. Bien sur ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur, mais il n'est pas aussi méprisant. Cependant, une seule chose l'avait troublé dans son regard, c'est de la tristesse, une profonde tristesse. C'est la seule chose qui l'a poussé à accepter la demande du directeur, c'est-à-dire d'accepter que Hermione dorme dans ses appartements jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Lorsqu'elle dormait et que ses traits étaient relâchés, il la trouvait bien plus belle que toutes ses filles qui lui courent sans arrêt après et qui se peinturlure la visage dés les six heures du matin, a l'aide de toute sorte de produit chimique. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la recouvra avec la couverture qui était tombé par terre. Elle bougea et lui sourit.

Elle s'étira, elle avait mal au dos, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle se relava douloureusement et observa la salle commune. C'est soudainement que le évènement de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- une bonne douche et après shopping !

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle tomba sur Tom. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama blanc, il était penché sur le lavabo et se brossa les dents. Ses bras étaient musclés, ses veines des avants bras étaient saillantes, son torse était bien dessiné, et ses abdominaux très travaillés. Sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux presque irréel mais cela ne le rendait que plus attirant. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie caresser sa peau pour savoir si on pouvait sentir la moindre contraction de muscle. Elle pu se retenir a temps mais il n'y avait aucun doute, Hermione le dévorait du regard. Elle murmura un faible désolé et sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain. Tom était plus qu'enchanté de la réaction de la jeune fille. Il avait remarqué son regard sur lui et ses rougissements.

A peine était t'il sortit de la salle de bain que Hermione s'il précipita et refermait la porte. Elle tourna rapidement le verrou et murmura un faible « Ouf ».

Après une bonne douche, Hermione transfigura son uniforme en vêtement de ville, plus adéquate pour une journée de shopping. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit que Tom n'était plus dans la salle commune. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du directeur.

- Bonjour Miss Stuart. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Et bien voila ; ce que j'ai à vous demander est un peu délicat…

- Mais allez y je vous en pris.

- Disons que venant du futur et n'y étant pas préparé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes valises, et je n'ai aucune affaire à part cette tenue.

- Oh oui bien sur. Donc vous souhaiteriez un apport financier. C'est cela ?

- Exactement.

- Très bien. Je vous ferai parvenir les livres, plumes, parchemin, encre… dont vous aurez besoin cette année. Cependant voici de quoi vous achetez des vêtements. Il lui tendit une grosse bourse pleine de Gallions.

- Merci Professeur.

Hermione sortis rapidement du bureau et se dirigea vers Près au lard. Elle arpenta lentement toutes ses rues qui étaient si différentes de celles de son époque. Hermione ne savait pas comment s'habillée. Elle ne connaissait pas la mode de ces années. Elle se dirigea donc vers un magasin qui lui paraissait être bien informé sur les nouvelles tendances. Après plus deux heures passées dans les différents magasins de vêtements, Hermione se dirigea vers un centre de beauté. Elle ne se maquillait pas beaucoup mais aimait porté un gloss irisé et un far à paupière marron clair. Au bout d'une demis heure, elle avait trouvé ce qui lui convenait. Hermione était fatiguée. Elle voulu se allée se ressourcée au trois ballais seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva devant son pub préféré, elle ne trouva qu'un vieux taudis un ruine. Déçue, elle rentra directement à Poudlard et retourna dans les appartements de Jedusor.

Celui- ci n'était pas encore rentré et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne le verrait pas de la journée. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la table basse, elle vit que toutes ses affaires de classe y avaient été déposées. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Elle pris le premier live de la pile, dans la but de rattraper ses lacunes dans le programme de cette année là.

- Défense contre les forces du mal. Allons bon. Après tout il faut bien commencé par quelque chose.

En parcourant rapidement le sommaire, elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de retard. Le programme ne changeait pas vraiment. Ceux-ci dit, elle trouvait que les sorts que l'on apprenait à son époque étaient un tantinet plus difficiles.

- Evidemment, ce n'est pas le même contexte.

S'en suivirent deux longues heures de nostalgie. Hermione repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans son passé, ou dans le future ! Que de complications ! Elle se remémora ses innombrables aventures avec Hervé et Romuald. Hervé et Romuald, ces deux prénoms lui étaient si familiers autrefois et maintenant si douloureux a évoqué.

NDA: et oui c'est encore moi et je vous demande toujours la même chose, allez s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, je sais que vous en etes capable!!! et ça me ferai tellement plaisirs! allez cliquer sur Go a gauche et parqué ce que vous voulez!!! a demain


	5. Les souvenirs temoignent d'un

NDA: Merci a tous ceux qui ont pris ma peine de m'écrire une petite rewie ca me très plaisir. et pour tout ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, Romuald c'est Ron et Hervé, Harry.

Chapitre 6 : les souvenirs témoigne d'un douloureux passé

_Hermione repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans son passé, ou dans le futur ! Que de complications ! Elle se remémora ses innombrables aventures avec Hervé et Romuald. Hervé et Romuald, ces deux prénoms lui étaient si familiers autrefois et maintenant si douloureux a évoqué._

Hervé était mort en tuant Voldemort l'année passée. Il s'était sacrifié pour eux tous. Pour leur bonheur. « L'un ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre survit ». La prophétie était vraie. Ils étaient mort tous les deux, de la main de l'autre.

Et Romuald, ah ce salaud, cette ordure, ce monstre. Romuald et elle sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans. Cela n'avait étonné personne qu'un soir, après une longue balade dans les prés du terrier, ils soient revenus main dans la main. Cependant, après un an passé ensemble, Hermione a surpris Romuald, dans les bras de Lavande et ceux dans sont lit. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit. Elle aimait Romuald.

Le lendemain, Romuald et Lavande étaient, descendus main dans la main, déjeuner dans la grande salle. A peine ils avaient franchit le seuil de la porte que Hermione s'enfuit en courant. Elle ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé. Il lui avait brisé le cœur et n'en n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre remord. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait surpris une conversation entre Parvati et Lavande.

Celle-ci racontait que cela faisait déjà 9 mois qu'elle et Romuald couchaient ensemble et qu'il était plus que temps qu'il plaque Hermione. Elle lui racontait, toute les fois où cette dernière avait faillit les surprendre et qu'à chaque fois Romuald laçait une excuse bidon qu'elle gobait.

Hermione, cachée derrière la porte se sentait si stupide. Elle La-miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard se faisait menée en bateau et ceux depuis plusieurs mois. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était outrée qu'à peine trois mois après le début de leur relation, il la trompait déjà avec une autre. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Lavande, cette pimbêche plus qu'insupportable.

Depuis ce moment là, elle n'accorda même plus un seul regard à Romuald. Hervé qui ne pouvait pas choisir entre ses amis passait inlassablement de l'un à l'autre. Les résultats de Romuald avaient catastrophiquement chutés. Evidement, puisque tous les soirs Hermione « L'aidait » à faire ses devoirs. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de venir la voir pour s'expliquer sur ces raisons. Hermione bien entendu doutait de cette excuse. Elle se remémorait une de leurs nombreuses scènes post-tromperie.

_Elle dînait dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ginny. Hervé se joignit à elle suivit de Romuald. Celui-ci s'assit le plus près d'elle possible si bien que leurs coudes ne cessaient de s'effleurer. Plus Hermine se décalait plus celui-ci se rapprochait. Elle n'en pouvait plus._

_- Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu as ?_

_- Hermione j'aimerai te parler._

_- Me parler ? Et de quoi ? Elle était énervée et il le sentait. Tu veux me parler de quoi ? De la façon dont notre histoire c'est fini ? Du nombre de mois où tu couchais avec Lavande, depuis 9 mois c'est ça ? Alors si c'était pour me dire ça merci mais je suis déjà au courant. La nouvelle femme de ta vie n'arrête pas de s'en vantée dans les dortoirs. Pendant qu'elle lui crachait tout cela au visage elle s'était levée et criait de plus en plus fort. La grande salle était silencieuse, tout le monde voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait. Hermione commençait à partir quand un bras se referma sur son poignet._

_- Non Hermione je voulais te donner les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fait ça._

_- Nommes chaque chose par son nom Romuald, il grimaça a l'entente de son prénom complet. Ce que tu nommes « ça » ce n'est rien d'autre que de me brisé le cœur. Je t'aimais moi. Ce que tu m'a fait, c'est foutre 1an de ma vie en l'air ; ce que tu as fait c'est rompre notre amitié et brisée la confiance que j'avait placée en toi. Et si tu viens me parler ce soir ce n'est sûrement pas pour exposé tes raisons plus de 3 mois après notre rupture. Si tu es venu ce soir c'est parce que tu as remarqué que tes notes son presque aussi pitoyable que celle de Crabbe et Goyle. Et ce n'est pas pour te justifier mais pour essayer de me berner pour que je « t'aide » à travailler comme tu le disait si bien. Mais c'est fini Romuald. Tu m'as assez dupée comme ça. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi et si tu essaye encore une fois de me faire passé des messages par Ginny, Hervé, ou je ne sais qu'elle autre personne ce n'est pas une simple humiliation dans la grande salle que tu subira._

_- Hermione, deux nous deux ce n'est pas moi qui ai été le plus humilié._

_Hermione qui avait déjà quitté la grande salle, se retourna brusquement vient vers lui et lui asséna une gifle tellement puissante qu'il en tomba par terre et que Mme Pomfresh avait été incapable de la lui enlevée._

Au souvenir de cette scène plus que blessante, Hermione éclata en sanglots non contrôlés dans la salle commune. Cela faisait un an qu'elle et lui avaient eu cette conversation et elle ne lui avait plus jamais reparlée. Cette histoire était encore bien présente dans son esprit et après la mort de Hervé, si sa famille et ses amis n'avaient pas été là pour elle, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle serait morte. Le professeur Mc Gonagall l'avait convaincu de revenir à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Elle voulait changée d'école mais, à force de persuasion, elle avait fini par accepter. Elle s'était plongée dans le travail. Obtenait toujours la meilleure note possible et ne parlait plus a personne. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait fini par tombée sur ce livre dans la réserve, alors qu'une fois de plus elle restait très tard pour étudiée.

Elle avait versée beaucoup de larmes ce soir. Elle se dit que celles-ci seraient les dernières. Elle ne pouvait pas se laissée abattre, elle ne devait pas.

Hermione, à bout de force s'endormit sans tarder sur le canapé.


	6. dernière journée d'anonymat

NDA: Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire, si vous voyez une erreure, n'hésitez pas a me la signalée.Merci.

Chapitre 6 : Dernière journée d'anonymat.

_Elle s'était plongée dans le travail. Obtenait toujours la meilleure note possible et ne parlait plus a personne. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait fini par tombée sur ce livre dans la réserve, alors qu'une fois de plus elle restait très tard pour étudiée. _

_Elle avait versée beaucoup de larmes ce soir. Elle se dit que celles-ci seraient les dernières. Elle ne pouvait pas se laissée abattre, elle ne devait pas._

_Hermione, à bout de force s'endormit sans tarder sur le canapé._

Elle se lava très tard le lendemain. Elle devait être répartit ce soir. Tous les autres élèves devraient être ici d'ici quelques heures. Elle ne voulait pas sortir aujourd'hui. Elle pris une douche avant que Tom se lève. Elle ne voulait pas répéter l'accident de la veille. Après sa douche, elle vit que les elfes de maisons lui avaient préparé son petit déjeuné. Sur le plateau se trouvait une lettre du directeur lui indiquant les modalités de sa présentation et répartition de ce soir. Elle y apprit notamment que seul le directeur, Dumbledor et elle serait au courant de sa situation. Dans la lettre, tout son passé bidon était indiqué. Elle devait venir de Salem, ces parents étaient morts après une explosion. N'étant pas chez elle, elle avait survécu, elle avait été recueillit par une vielle tante qui habitait l'Angleterre. Elle se dit que finalement cette histoire n'était pas très loin de la sienne. En effet ses parents avaient été tués mais pas par une explosion. Voldemort en personne c'était chargé d'eux et devant elle. Il était partit avec son rire machiavélique, et un sourire sadique sur sa face de serpent qui lui servait de visage.

'' Une raison de plus de vouloir changé le future. '' Elle pris tranquillement son petit déjeuné et se remis à ses révisions. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle travaillait d'arrache pied pour apprendre tous les cours de l'année, lorsqu'elle entendit Tom se levé. Il lui passa devant sans même lui adressé un regard et fila illico presto dans la salle de bain.

Il y avait une différence majeure entre le Poudlard de son époque et celui-ci. Les appartements des préfets en chefs. Dans le futur, les chambres préfectorales sont l'une à coté de l'autre et ont une salle de bain et une salle en commun, alors qu'à cette époque, ils avaient leurs suites particulières dans la salle commune de leurs maisons. (NDA : en gros une chambre, un grand salon et une salle de bain. On entrerait par l'escalier qui monte aux dortoirs normaux.)

Une demis heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit en face d'elle. Il commença à déjeuner et lui dit ceci.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller. On par dans dix minutes.

- Et on part où, si ce n'est pas trop te demandé bien sur.

- Je te fait visité le château. Il serait trop bête que tu te perdes !

'' Je te signalerai bien que je connaît le château presque aussi bien quoi toi, mais vu ma « situation » je n'aurai pas le plaisir de te rabattre le caquet. ''

- Effectivement.

Hermione se leva de table et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle où étaient déposées ses affaires nouvellement acquises. Elle enfila rapidement un jean cintré mais avec des pattes d'éléphants ce qui affiait ses jambes, ainsi qu'un dos nu rouge et fluide, lui faisant ainsi une taille guêpe. Elle s'était changée dans la salle commune et ce devant Tom qui avait faillit s'étouffer avec son café, lorsqu'il avait vu qu'Hermione se changeait devant lui, et sans aucune gêne. Notre petit rat de bibliothèque avait bien changé ses dernières années. Elle s'était affiné, avait dompté sa crinière et avait renouvelé sa garde robe. Elle était fière de sa nouvelle allure. Elle aurait pu faire des ravages si elle n'avait pas eu si souvent cet air triste et consterné graver sur son visage. Elle ne voulait plus se laissée abattre. Elle afficha un sourire sur son visage et se retourna vers Tom.

Seulement à la vu de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, son sourire devint plus narquois. Il repris rapidement sa contenance mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Hermione ne prononça qu'un seul mot :

- Prête.

- Comme si je ne l'avais remarqué.erHGEZvdzonvp

Il pris Hermione par le bras et lui fit visité la majorité de couloirs. Bien sûr Hermione connaissait déjà tous les recoins par cœur. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle repensait, encore, a tous ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ce château avec ses amis. Lorsque Tom avança dans le couloir du deuxième étage, Hermione s'était retenu pour ne pas éclatée en sanglots. C'est dans ce couloir que tout avait commencé, Le troll. Une immonde créature qui les avait considérablement rapprochés.

Tom avait ressentis sa peine, sa douleur. Il décida d'abréger la visite. Trente minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans sa salle privée. Hermione remercia Tom d'un sourire, et s'assit sur le canapé et se replongea dans ses études. Son salut depuis un an.

Voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien sue ce qui la tracasse, Tom rentra dans sa chambre, et y ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec touts ses livres et parchemins. Il avait décidé de suivre son exemple et de terminer ses devoirs de vacances. Ils travaillèrent en silence jusqu'au déjeuné et faisant simplement une pause au midi pour mangé.

Tom avait observé Hermione, elle travaillait vite et bien. Elle était intelligente. Pas une seule fois, elle lui avait demandé son aide pour apprendre un sortilège. Il était étonné, elle atteignait presque son niveau. Il avait enfin trouvé une rivale digne de ce nom. A la fin de la journée, ils s'arrêtèrent afin de se préparer pour le festin. Hermione ne s'était pas changée et il trouvait qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle était belle et allait faire tourné bien des têtes cette année. Ils étaient prêts en avance et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- Où en ai tu arrivée dans ton travail ?

- j'ai fini.

- Tout ? Tu as rattrapé tout ton retard ? Il était étonné par son efficacité. Il l'avait vu travaillé et se doutait bien qu'elle avait bien avancé mais était loin de ce douté qu'elle avait fini.

- Non je n'ai pas rattrapé tout mon retard…

- Ah ouf. Tu m'aurais surpris aussi.

- J'ai appris tout le programme de cette année. Elle avait dit cela sur un ton parfaitement neutre. Il était ébahi. Elle était fière de son effet. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard dans la grande sale tu ferais bien d'y aller. Moi je dois rejoindre le directeur, mais ne t'en fait pas je trouverai le chemin. Et elle s'en alla sans demandé son reste. Il se remis lentement de ses émotions, et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il se trouva ses camarades de Serpentard et s'installa avec eux. Ils ne leurs avaient pas parler d'Hermione. Il était curieux de connaître leur réaction lorsqu'il la découvrirait. Tous les élèves étaient surpris de se festin alors que d'habitue chacun descendait dîné comme tout les jours. Ils avaient tous hâte d'en connaître la raison. Le professeur Dippet se leva pour faire un discours...

Une petite pression sur le bouton a gauche et je serai très très contente.


	7. présentation

_Nda :_ dans quelques rewies on m'a demander comment ça se faisait que j'avais changer les prénoms de Harry et Ron. si je l'ai changer c'est parcequ'hermione est une jeunne fille prévoyante, elle ne veut pas predre le risque de rèveler au future Voldemor des informartion sur son futur. il ne faut pas qu'il puisse faire le lien avec elle. Elle se sais pas encore comment va se terminée son histoire avec lui, va t-elle le changer où le tuer, dans le doute, elle prend un maximum de précaussions.

Je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des petites notes, ça me fait toujours plaisir.

_Chapitre 7 : présentations._

_Le professeur Dippet se leva pour faire un discours._

- Chers élèves, je suis sûr, que vous êtes tous surpris de ce dîné, plusieurs élèves hochèrent la tête, ce soir, nous avons l'immense honneur d'accueillir dans nos mur, et pour une durée indéterminée, une jeune élève de la prestigieuse école de magie américaine, Salem. Les murmures redoublèrent d'intensité, tout le monde voulait savoir qui était la nouvelle, comment elle était où elle irait. Tom était enchanté de l'agitation que cette nouvelle provoquait. Il était en effet le seul à l'avoir déjà vu.

- Veillé acceillir généreusement, Miss Hermione Stuart.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent lentement, trop lentement pour certains. Tout le monde avait hâte de voir la nouvelle. Elle était dans l'ombre. Encore un de ces petits détails que le professeur Dippet avait du prévoir avec elle pour faire languir, le plus longtemps possible ses élèves.

Une fois les portes grandes ouvertes, on ne voyait que sa silhouette, fine élancée, avec quelques formes très bien placées. Après un court instant d'hésitation, elle s'avança. Lentement. Laissant tout le plaisir aux autres de la détaillée de la tête aux pieds. Ce qu'ils voyaient dans l'ombre, n'était qu'un quart de sa véritable beauté. Les hommes étaient ébahis et les filles, profondément jalouses. Elle avait un corps parfait, et savait le mettre en valeur.

Hermione avait changé cet été là. Après la trahison de Romuald et le décès de Hervé, elle avait décidé de profitée de la vie. Elle n'avait plus a rien a perdre mais tout a y gagné. Cette année devait être celle de ses ASPIC. Hervé étant mort, et n'adressant plus la parole a Romuald, elle aurai eu beaucoup plus de temps pour elle ou pour un éventuel petit ami.

Elle avançait entre les rangées de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, ses deux maisons préférées. Elle s'avançait avec classe et prestance. Sa démarche était lente mais assurée.

Elle avait confiance en elle et en ses pouvoirs. Elle était forte et très puissante, surtout depuis la dernière bataille. Elle avait libérée en elle l'énergie que l'on appelle « la source potentielle ». Cette forme d'énergie est présente chez tous les sorciers mais très rares sont ceux qui peuvent l'exploitée. Il faut en avoir vraiment besoin. Puisé au fond de sois même pour activée cette puissance. Si le corps n'est pas assez fort, cette magie nous tue. Hermione, en voulant sauvée Ginny, a libérée cette magie et sait aujourd'hui la contrôler. Elle peut faire de la magie sans baguette, et lorsqu'elle avant d'arrivée ici, se renseignait sur la légimencie et l'occlumancie qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore. Elle avait beaucoup changée pendant ces vacances. A la fin de l'année dernière, les journaux comparaient sa puissance a celle de Dumbledor. Cela l'avait étonnée, embarrassée mais profondément flattée.

Tom avait remarqué le comportement de ses voisins. Ils étaient stupéfaits. Un des ses voisin avait aussi remarqué la réaction ou plutôt la non réaction de Tom. Il savait qu'il ne montrait pas ses sentiments mais de la a rester aussi stoïque, il y avait un monde.

- Tom, tu la connaissait déjà n'est ce pas ?

- Oui Andrew.

Tom avait piqué au vif sa curiosité.

- Comment ?

- Elle dort chez moi.

Tous ces voisins se retournèrent brutalement vers lui et hurlèrent en cœur un « quoi » clair et net. Hermione se retourna vers Tom et lui lança un regard plein d'interrogations.

Mise a part sa beauté, une chose avait frappé les élèves : la tristesse. Elle était présente dans tous les traits de la jeune femme, dans chaque parcelle de ses grands yeux chocolat, dans chacune des marques d'expressions de son front. Elle était omniprésente. On aurait presque pu dire qu'elle était la tristesse.

Elle s'approcha de la table professorale et s'assit sur le tabouret et se coiffa du choipeau.

« Hermione Granger. Ah ! Vous venez du futur ! Intéressant ! Je sais que mon futur vous placera à Gryffondor et vu ce que je vois dans votre tête, je suis tenté de faire la même chose. Cependant je crois que vous avez été affectée d'une mission. Une importante mission. Je vais donc faire mon possible pour vous venir en aide en vous plaçant a :

- Serpentard.

La table des verts et argent éclata en applaudissements. Elle s'assit en face de Tom.

- Bienvenue Stuart.

- Merci Tom.

- Bien. Maintenant que cette charmante demoiselle a rejoint ses condisciples, que le festin commence.

Tom fut surprit par l'utilisation de son prénom mais cependant, il n'en montra rien.

Une jeune fille, assise sur sa droite se tourna vers elle et se présenta.

- Bonjour Hermione, je m'appelle Eve et je suis en septième année.

- Enchantée. Je suis également en septième année. Nous partagerons donc le même dortoir.

Eve était une belle jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et lisses qui contrastaient fortement mais divinement avec ses grands yeux bleu turquoise. Elle avait l'air d'être une jeune fille sympathique et très aimable.

'' Du moins avec les Serpentards''.

Elle lui présenta son cercle d'amis. Il y avait Angel. Elle portait très bien son nom. C'était une jeune fille fine, avec de longs cheveux blond et ondulés, des traits fine et des yeux vert amande. Andrew, qui était à sa gauche, avait un physique plus qu'appréciable. Des cheveux aubruns, des yeux marrons et une fossette au menton, il n'y a aucun doute : il devait faire craquée la majorité des filles.

- bien sûr, tu connais déjà Tom. Son ton était ironique et un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Elle se dit que c'est Tom qui devait l'avoir mise au courant, ce qui d'ailleurs expliquerait la réaction des Serpentards il y a quelques minutes de cela.

Le dînait se passait très bien. Vu de l'intérieur, les Serpentard étaient loin d'être aussi antipathique que le pensait Hermione. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir, au fil des années passé a Poudlard, eu autan de préjugés sur les verts et argents.

Eve lui promis, au cours du repas, de lui présenter l'autre fille avec qui elle partagera le dortoir. Une heure et demis plus tard, tout le monde alla se coucher. Se fut, pour les filles de 7ème année, l'heure des présentations.

- Hermione, il reste deux lits de libre, celui du fond ou celui près de la fenêtre. Lequel préfère tu ?

- La fenêtre sera très bien. Merci Eve.

- Hermione je te présente Syndie. Elle venait de rentrer dans le dortoir et se dirigeait vers elle afin de la saluée.

C'est elle qui engagea la conversation.

- Bonsoir Hermione. Tu viens d'où ?

- De Salem.

- Aux USA.

- Syndie, tu connais d'autres collèges magiques appelés Salem autre part qu'aux USA ?

- Non. Elle rougit fortement de sa bêtise. Cela lui rappela Romuald.

''Oh non ! Ne pas penser a ce bâtard maintenant. Il ne peut même pas me laissée en paix ici. '' Heureusement personne ne remarqua le trouble d' Hermione.

- Que viens tu faire ici ?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Oh je suis désolée. Je n'aurai pas dû. Cela ne me regarde pas.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne t'en veux pas Angéla. Il est temps que j'en parle. Si je suis venu ici c'est parce que ma tante m'a recueilli après l'assassina de mes parents.

- Co… Co… Oh Hermione je suis sincèrement désolée. Nous n'aurions pas… Je n'aurai jamais dû posée cette question.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Je peut te posée une autre question ?

- Bien sûr Syndie.

- Qui a tué tes parents ?

- Un être abject, sans cœur, un monstre.

Quelques mots. Une colère immense se sentait dans ses paroles et se voyait dans ses yeux. Des étincelles émanaient de toute sa personne. Sous l'influence de sa colère, une aura de puissance envahit la jeune fille. Ses nouvelles colocataires prirent conscience de la puissance de la jeune fille. Elles pensèrent toutes au même instant qu'elle plaignait celui qui osera la mettre en colère. Elles ne posèrent plus aucunes questions. Hermione se calma progressivement et alla se coucher. Demain serai un autre jour.

a demain. et surtout n'oublez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton a gauche.


	8. Premier matin de cour

Habituellement je répond par e-mail mais Anne Laure m'a posée une question donc je lui réond ici.

Anne Laure, pour répndre a ta question, si je n'ai pas mis les noms de famille des amies d'Hermione c'est que je n'u est tout simplement pas pensée et que je pense pas que se soit important. elle n'ont pas de lien particumier avec le futur Voldemort, je pense éffectivement que les Serpentards ne sont que faux cul et donc qu'a l'origine ils n'étaient pas amis avec Tom, mais qu'ils se sont alié a luji au moment de son assention. tu aura peut petre l'occasion de t'en redre compte dans les chapitres suivant mais Tom a un caractère de cochon et est plutôt solitaire. aucun Serpentard n'ose l'apporcher. voila pourquoi je n'ai aps placé de Zabinni, malfoy et autre Parkinson.

_Chapitre 8 : Premier matin:_

_- Un être abject, sans cœur, un monstre._

_Quelques mots. Une colère immense se sentait dans ses paroles et se voyait dans ses yeux. Des étincelles émanaient de toute sa personne. Sous l'influence de sa colère, une aura de puissance envahit la jeune fille. Ses nouvelles colocataires prirent conscience de la puissance de la jeune fille. Elles pensèrent toutes au même instant qu'elle plaignait celui qui osera la mettre en colère. Elles ne posèrent plus aucunes questions. Hermione se calma progressivement et alla se coucher. Demain serai un autre jour._

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla la première. Elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas réveiller ses nouvelles camarades de chambre. Après une bonne douche bien chaude, elle mit son uniforme et monta dans la grande salle. Il n'était que 7 heures et elle était la seule réveillée. Au moment où elle fini de déjeuner, Tom entra et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde choquée par son attitude, termina son petit déjeuné et remonta dans sa chambre.

Les autres filles dormaient encore et il était plus que temps qu'elle se lève si elles ne voulaient pas être retard pour leur premier cours.

Une des formules qu'elle avait le plus utilisé tout du long de ses études était celle de la fanfare. Elle l'avait appris lorsqu'elle cherchait un moyen radical pour faire se lever ses deux « amis ». Un sentiment de tristesse refit surface mais elle se retint de l'exprimer. Il était temps qu'elle tourne la page. Rien que de penser a la réaction que va avoir ses amies, elle souria.

Elle prononça la formule et quelques secondes plus tard, un immense vacarme envahie le dortoir. Les 3 filles se réveillèrent en sursaut, sautaient du lit, et courraient dans tous les sens complètement apeurés. Hermione, en voyant le levé de ses amis, fut secouée d'un tel fous rire, quelle était pliée en deux et se tenaient les côtes devenues douloureuses. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Eve se pris les pieds dans les draps et qu'elle tomba lourdement sue le sol en entraînant avec elle une Angéla toute affolée. Hermione riait tellement, quelle ne tenait plus debout, elle roula sur le dos, se tenaient le ventre avec ses bras et riait et riait encore. Ses amies, une fois calmées, lui lançait un regard qui pétrifierai n'importe qu'elle personne normale, mais ceci n'eu que l'effet inverse sur Hermione.

- Il… ahahahah, est… ihihihihihih, 7h15… AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait vraiment mal aux cotes et avait du mal à respirer. Elle devenait de plus en pus rouge mais ne pouvait s'empêché de rire vu le visage qu'arborait ses amies. Au bout de quelques secondes de se rire si longtemps oublié, elle réussit à prendre une grande respiration et a lentement se calmer. Ses amies, après un regard entendu, se dirigèrent machiavéliquement vers elle. C'est à l'unisson qu'elles levèrent leur baquette et prononcèrent la redoutable formule « aquarius ». En quelques centièmes de seconde Hermione se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds, inondée par quatre jets d'eau entretenue par un sentiment de vengeance. Les 3 filles, fière du résultat décidèrent d'enfin commencer à se préparer. Hermione repartit pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elles furent prêtes, Hermione les accompagna jusqu'à les grande salles ou nos trois retardataires puissent prendre de quoi se caller l'estomac avant midi.

Après le petit dej' express, les filles se rendirent aux cachots pour avoir leur premier cours en ce lundi matin à savoir, potions.

Tom attendait dans le couloir le début du cours. Il était plonger dans ses penser lorsqu'il entendit une troupe rire très très, mais alors très bruyamment. Sortant de ses préoccupation, il foudroya le troupeau en question, et s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait des filles de Serpentard de 7èmes année avec Hermione et Eve en tête carrément écroulées de rire. En les voyant aussi rouge que des tomates et ne se soutenant que les unes grâce aux autres il se demanda comment elle avaient pu arriver debout jusqu'ici. Les filles, après leur passage éclair se remémorait leur réveille et malgré la réserve qui qualifie les Serpentard elles avaient été incapable de se retenir.

Elles ne purent que se calmer lorsqu'elles virent en face d'elle ce bel Apollon qui accessoirement leur servait de préfet en chef.

Elles savaient toutes que Tom ne montrait jamais ces sentiments c'est pourquoi elle ne firent pas cas du regard que celui-ci leur lançaient.

Pourrai-je savoir ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur à cette heure-ci ?

Mais bien sûr Tom. Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux. Les filles ça ne vous dérange pas de tout lui raconter. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir a nouveau me retenir ;

Bien sûr surtout que tu es la première concernée par cette histoire.

Angel usa de tout son sang froid pour ne pas replonger dans un fou rire qui serait communicateur. Malgré le self contrôle dont elle avait réussit a faire preuve, Andrew qui avait tout entendu rigola si fort qu'il en tomba par terre et entraînât dans sa crise de rire les filles. Tom était loin de partager ce moment de total dérision, il se contentait simplement de sourire, ce qui montra que malgré les apparences, il était aussi toucher que les autres.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'arrivée de leur professeur de potions, calma nos jeunes protagonistes.

il clique, il clique et il y est!! allez une petite rewie au prochain nombre rond je met dux chapitres a la suite! allez un peu de courage je suis sûr que vous pouvez le faire


	9. Voici les deux chapitres promis

_NDA merci pour vos vingt rewies, voici les deux chapiter promis. J'en mettrai deux autre une fois que vous serez arrivé a trente alors a vos claviers._

_Chapitre 9 : Le cour potion, première opposition._

_Angel usa de tout son sang froid pour ne pas replonger dans un fou rire qui serait communicateur. Malgré le self contrôle dont elle avait réussit a faire preuve, Andrew qui avait tout entendu rigola si fort qu'il en tomba par terre et entraînât dans sa crise de rire les filles. Tom était loin de partager ce moment de total dérision, il se contentait simplement de sourire, ce qui montra que malgré les apparences, il était aussi toucher que les autres. _

_Quelques instants plus tard, l'arrivée de leur professeur de potions, calma nos jeunes protagonistes._

-Bonjour ! Sortez vos affaires et en SILENCE !

''Il ressemble au professeur Rogue. A croire qu'ils sont tous pareil. Mais au moins celui-ci dit bonjour''

- Aujourd'hui Félis Félicicis

''Oh ! Une potion de 5èmes année ! Trop facile ! ''

-AU BOULOT

-Hermione si tu as besoin d'aide fait le moi savoir.

-Merci Andrew mais je pense que ça ira.

-Silence Miss…

-Stuart professeur

-Bavarde et impertinente ! vous avez tout intérêt à ce que votre potion soit parfaite sinon vous viendrez tous les soir en retenu pendant une semaine. Les chaudrons ont besoin d'un grand nettoyage.

-Désolée je t'aiderai pour tes devoirs.

-Merci Eve mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller en retenue.

-Si tu sèche se sera pire.

-Mais je ne vais pas sécher, je vais la réussir.

-AHAHAH ! Si tu la réussit parfaitement, je t'invite a déjeuner le week-end prochain a Près au Lard ! C'est Tom qui était cette fois intervenu. Il regardait Hermione avec cet air supérieur qu'elle détestait.

-Très bien ! Paris tenu Tom.

-1H30 plus tard…

- FIN. Alors Miss Stuart, amener moi votre potion ! Si vous l'avez réussit elle devrai être d'un orange profond.

Hermione souriait et, s'approchant du bureau, elle avait bien évidement réussi sa potion.

-Et bien félicitation Miss. Je n'ai jamais vu une élève réussir parfaitement cette potion aussi bien et dès la première fois. Cela se voit bien que vous êtes à Serpentard.

''Ah s'il savait''

-Merci professeur. Hermione se dirigea, une sourire triomphant accrocher au visage, vers Tom !

-Alors quelle heure Samedi ?

Il fulminait comment avait elle réussit ?

Je viendrai te prendre.

-Très bonne idée. La sonnerie retentit et le petit groupe (NDA : pour les distrait : Angéla, Eve, Andrew, Syndie) sortit stupéfait du cour.

Eve se remit la première de sa stupeur.

-Comment ?

-Comment j'ai fait ?

Tous les quatre hochèrent la tête.

-Mon précepteur pensait que j'avais un don pour les potions. Il m'a enseigné ces potions dès la deuxième année. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahie. Et pourtant sa vie de maintenant ne serai faite que de mensonges.

_Chapitre 10 : de grands pouvoirs._

_Mon précepteur pensait que j'avais un don pour les potions. Il m'a enseigné ces potions dès la deuxième année. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahie. Et pourtant sa vie de maintenant ne serai faite que de mensonges._

-Bonjour tout le monde. Bien miss Stuart, permettez moi de me présenter, je suis le professeur Dumbledor, professeur de transfiguration et directeur adjoint de cette école. Bien que je me doute que vous ayez déjà entendu parler de moi ! Hermione compris le sous entendu, Dippet l'avait effectivement mis au courant de sa '' situation''.

-Puisque vous êtes nouvelle dans cette classe j'aimerai savoir ce que votre professeur vous a appris en matière de Transfiguration. Venez ici je vous prie. Avez-vous appris à transfigurer votre baguette ?

-Oui professeur.

-Bien alors allez montrer moi ce que vous savez faire. Mais rester dans vos capacités ne vous essayer pas a quelque chose d'inconnu s'il vous plait.

-D'accord. Hermione pris sa baguette dans les mains, la fixa pendant une seconde et un magnifique chat noir se matérialisât. Il avait un poil doux, soyeux et brillant. Dans ses yeux couleur or, se lisaient toute l'espièglerie et la tendresse dont il savait faire preuve. Toute la classe était ébahit y compris Tom et Dumbledor, elle n'avait pas fait que transfigurer sa baguette, elle lui avait donné vie. C'était un acte de très haute magie. Dumbledor pris conscience du potentiel que cette jeune demoiselle possédait. Pour avoir autant de pouvoir elle avait du faire appel a sa ''source potentiel''. Seulement, on ne l'utiliser que lorsque l'on ait en grand danger. Mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas dans cette pièce c'était qu'elle la maîtrisait. Elle devait être l'être le plus puissant de tout les temps au même titre que les fondateurs car même lui ne se risquerai pas a l'invoqué n'ayant aucune garantie quand a sa survie.

Reprenant contenance, il s'exprima, félicitation Miss, cela est d'un excellent niveau. Je me dois de vous mettre un O.

-Hermione retourna à sa place, blasée. Elle aurai tellement souhaitez de ne pas avoir tous ces pouvoirs. Elle les a développer pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Ahh si seulement elle pouvait changer tout cela.

''Mais je le peut et c'est pour ça que je suis là.''

-Hermione s'entendait relativement bien avec les Serpentards, cependant, sa journée fut partager entre tristesse et nostalgie. Elle se souvenait de son passer, ou du futur, tout dépend du point de vue. La moindre chose la plongeait dans ses souvenirs, un lieu, une phrase, une action. Une bêtise faites par un des élèves lui rappelaient les amusements de Fred et George lorsque Ombrage s'était emparer du collège. Cependant, lorsqu'elle regarda a table, autour d'elle, ses émotions étaient très contradictoires. Autant elle regrettait son temps, qu'ici, elle se sentait en paix. Peut à peu, un sentiment de plénitude d'empara d'elle. Ici, il n'y avait pas de guerre, elle ne croisait pas tous le jours l'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur et on ne la traitait pas a tors et a travers de sang de bourbe. Ici, n'étant pas préfet en chef, elle n'était pas accabler pas des dizaines de tâches journalières. Le seul poids qu'elle avait sur ses épaules c'est la ''mission Jedusor''.

-Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Hermione était dans la lune. Tom l'observait. Il la trouvait étrange. Elle semblait heureuse. Un peu trop peu être. Il avait toujours pu lire le cœur et l'esprit des gens. Chez elle, il lisait une tristesse et une détresse sans fond. Cependant, il pouvait sentir une détermination sans borne, inébranlable.

-Hermione ? Hermione ? HERMIONE ?

-Ein ! Oui ? Quoi ?

-Oh toi tu étais dans la lune !

-Oui désolée Syndie.

-Bon je disais qu'il faudrait y aller. Nous avons défense contre les forces du mal.

-Oui, oui. J'arrive. Qu'avez-vous vu en dernier ?

-Les loups garous.

Ce que Tom voyait chez elle le laissait perplexe. Il devait l'observer encore afin de prendre une décision. Et la soirée se samedi était un prétexte parfait. Devait-il lui faire confiance ou bien faudrait-il la faire disparaître.

''Voila encore un cour qui ne devrait pas être difficile.''

a demain!!


	10. Le déjeuné

_Chapitre 13 : Le Déjeuner. (NDA : enfin presque, oui je sais ce que vous pensez !!!)_

_Ce que Tom voyait chez elle le laissait perplexe. Il devait l'observer encore afin de prendre une décision. Et la soirée se samedi était un prétexte parfait. Devait-il lui faire confiance ou bien faudrait-il la faire disparaître._

''_Voila encore un cour qui ne devrait pas être difficile.''_

_- _Stuart ?

- Oui Tom ?

- Samedi, je viendrai te prendre dans ton dortoir.

- Bien je serai prête quand tu viendras me chercher.

- Je l'espère sinon le déjeuner sera annulé.

- Mais je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

Samedi matin.

-Dit moi Hermione tu vas faire quoi pour ce midi? Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver seule avec lui ?

-J'ai connu pire. Ne t'en fait ça ira.

-Alors maintenant la grande question ! Que vas-tu porter ?

-Angel a raison ! pour un rendez-vous callant avec Jedusor il te faut quelque chose de subjuguant.

-Un rendez-vous galant ? HAHAHAH ! avec Tom ? AHAHA ! arrêter je n'en peut plus, je n'arrive plus a respirer, vous êtes trop drôles. Ce n'est en aucun cas un rendez-vous galant, et ça le serait encore moins avec Tom.

-Pourquoi il est préfet en chef, a donc beaucoup de pouvoirs et en plus c'est un des plus beau garçons de l'école si ce n'est pas LE plus.

-Et avoue que tu craques pour lui ;

-Mais non. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu l'appelles Tom.

-J'ai remarqué lors du dîner qu'il n'aimait pas ça, alors depuis, je continue.

-Mais oui bien sûr !!!

-Bon alors, je vais couper cour a toute ses discutions et revenir au sujet initial. Hermione que vas tu portée ???

-Je ne sais pas.

-Montre nous ta garde robe, nous allons t'aider.

Après 1 heure d'essayage, Hermione avait la tenue.

-Bien alors avant que tu puisse te voir, il faut te maquillée et te coiffée.

-Et voila fini.

Hermione était éblouissante, elle était habillée avec les couleurs de sa maison d'adoption. Un dos nu vert émeraude un peu fluide mettant sa poitrine en valeur et d'une mini jupe cintrée noir d'encre. Une paires de chaussure a talon aiguille allongeaient encore ses fines jambes.

Elle avait laissée ses cheveux ondulés légèrement le long de son dos. Une pince en argent massif, retenait les mèches qui d'ordinaire tombaient sur son visage. Un gloss irisé faisait briller ses lèvres de manière attirante, et un simple trait de khôl noir soulignait son regard chocolat. Elle était vraiment ravissante.

-Je dois te dire que nous sommes très fière du résultat. Tom ne pourra pas te résister.

-STUART ? tu es prête ?

-Tiens quand on parle du loup !

-STUART ?

-OUI ! OUI !! J'arrive.

Tom se tenait juste derrière la porte, lorsqu'il vit Hermione sortir, il la trouva magnifique. Bien plus belle que lorsqu'il l'avait vu dormir dans ses appartement. Elle non plus ne se plaignait pas du spectacle, sa tenue entièrement noir, renforçait son côté ténébreux et mystérieux. Elle se rappela la vison de Tom a moitié nu, et rougit. Tom la sortit de ses pensées, à son grand désespoir, par une des phrases acerbes dont il avait le secret.

-Ah ben il était temps.

-Bonjour Tom, je vais bien je te remercie.

-Un simple grognement l'accueillait.

- Alors ? Où allons nous ?

-Tu verras.

Dans le dortoir.

-A votre avis, que sont ils entrain de faire ?

-En tout cas moi je ne m'en fait pas pour Hermione, je sais que si Jedusor vas trop loin, aussi puissant soit il, elle n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

-J'espère qu'elle va tout nous raconter.

-Mais elle en a tout intérêt sinon moi je lui arrache les mots de la bouche. Je veux TOUT savoir.

Quelques heures plus tard.

-Ahh ! Enfin !

-Vous m'attendiez ?

-Evidement tu ne croyait quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser tranquille après ce rendez-vous ?

-Bon et bien je crois que je n'ai plus qu'as me rendre. Que voulez vous savoir ?

-Tout ! Où vous êtes allez, ce que vous avez fait ce qu'il t'as dit… La totale.

-Et bien pour commencé…

-Oui ?

Elles étaient toutes les trois assises sur le lit d'Eve, en face de celui d'Hermione, attendant avidement son récit.

La suite demain!!


	11. remède aux dépressions

_Chapitre 14 : remède aux dépressions._

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Hermione était arrivée dans cette époque. Les cours étaient animés par la rivalité grandissante entre Hermione et Tom. Cependant, ce soir, Hermione n'avait pas le cœur en fête. Elle n'était pas descendue dîner, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle repensait une fois encore au passer. Eve, qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendue entrer, approchait doucement de son lit. Elle entendait les sanglots étouffer d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas tenue ses nouvelles résolution, elle avait encore craquée, et pourtant Merlin sais qu'elle s'étais retenue, mais là s'en était trop. Eve posa doucement sa main sur son épaule afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Oh, tu es là ! elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et se retourna au moment même ou Syndie et Angèle rentraient. Elle s'assirent toute les trois à coté d'elle, et l'encourageait à leurs raconter sa peine.

-Merci les filles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous ratez le dîner pour moi.

-Oh mais on avait pas l'intention de ratez le dîner mais plutôt de te traîner dans les cuisines.

-Dans les cuisines ??? mais ce n'est pas autorisé.

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter.

Angèle s'approcha d'un grand tableau qu'Hermione connaissait très bien. Cependant elle joua son rôle à la perfection et ne laissa rien paraître. Après qu'elle est, comme il se doit, chatouiller la poire, Hermione pris un air ébahit lorsque le tableau s'effaça et que l'on vit les cuisines. Aussitôt le pas de porte franchit, des dizaines d'elfes se ruèrent vers elles.

-N'est ce pas magnifique Hermione ?

-Si. C'est magique.

-Bonjour, nous souhaiterions avoir le meilleure remède contre la déprime que vous posséder.

-Bien Miss. Cela nous fait très plaisir de vous voir vous et vos amies Miss.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois elfes accouraient avec un énorme plateau au dessus de leurs têtes.

-Venez Miss, par ici s'il vous plait, appelez nous si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Bonne soirée Miss.

-Les elfes adorent servir. Ils ont plus qu'heureux lorsque nous venons ici.

-Hermione se retint de leur parler de la S.A.L.E. a vrai dire, elle n'avait plus le moral de faire quoi que se soit. D'ordinaire elle se serait plongée dans le travail mais là, elle n'avait rien vu de nouveau et, l'année dernière elle avait fini de lire tous les livres de ma bibliothèque.

-allez Hermione mange !

-Quoi ? mais ça ne va pas, je ne vais jamais pouvoir avaler tout ça !

-Mais si tu verras c'est vite fait, ce n'est que de la glace et du chocolat.

-Mais Eve…

-Je t'assure, il n'y a pas mieux comme remède.

-Mais c'est impossible d'avaler tout ça.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on va t'aider ! Eve disait cela en rigolant mais ses yeux pétillaient d'envie.

-Allez avale ça ! Syndie lui tendit une grande chocogrenouille. Après tu nous raconteras.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Avale. Lorsque Angel parlait comme ça, elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa mère. Et à cette pensée, une seule larme coula sur sa joue. Elle avala rapidement sa chocogrenouille et du reconnaître qu'elle se sentait un peu mieux.

-Alors ?

-Ca va mieux.

-Ah je le savais. Eve se leva, tout sourire et s'approcha d'Hermione.

-Je n'avais jamais fait ça !

-Ça quoi ?

-Soigner la déprime par du chocolat.

-Alors comment faisais tu ?

-Je lisais.

-LIRE ????

-Vous étiez parfaitement en cœur !!! et bien oui. Peu de temps avant de venir ici, j'avait lu l'intégralité de la bibliothèque du manoir.

-Qu'elle taille faisait elle ?

-La même taille que celle-ci. ''je dirait même la MEME'. Il n'y a que les livres interdits dont je n'ai pas lu la totalité.

-Je comprends que ton précepteur aille vite.

-Dit moi ? pourrais tu aidée ton amie Angèle, c'est-à-dire moi, qui suis une nullité totale en arithmancie ?

Cette remarque eue pour effet de la faire rire.

-Bien sûr !

-Mais dit moi on dirait que les 5 chocogrenouille que tu viens de t'avaler commencent à faire effet.

-On dirait oui.

-Alors maintenant raconte nous. Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?

bon je met tout de suite le chapitre suivant puisque vous l'avez mérité!!!


	12. confidences

_Chapitre 15 : confidences._

_-Alors maintenant raconte nous. Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?_

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous ennuyer avec mes veilles histoires.

-TU sais Hermione, si tu y penses c'est qu'elles ne sont pas si vielles que ça.

-Alors maintenant, raconte nous. Nous sommes toute ouïe.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir t'aider. Je te propose une chose, nous te poseront des questions et tu nous répondras, tu nous diras tout ce qui te passe par la tête même si ça n'a aucun rapport avec la question ? OK ?

-OK !

-C'est bon pour vous les filles ?

-Oui c'est une excellente idée.

-Bon alors je commence. Qui ?

-Deux garçons, des anciens amis. Romuald et Hervé. '' Je ne peut les appeler par leurs prénom, si cela arrivait aux oreilles de Jedusor, ça pourrais changer l'avenir.''

-Oooooooooh !

-Non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Hervé était comme un frère.

-Et pour Romuald ?

-C'est la que l'histoire devient douloureuse et compliquée.

-Allez racontes, tu verras après tu te sentiras mieux.

-Je veux bien mais je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre. Vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez mais uniquement a la fin.

-Très bien.

-Nous nous ne connaissions que depuis nos 11 ans. J'étais très amoureuse de Romuald. C'était un garçon adorable, timide comme pas deux, il était très tendre et protecteur. Je l'adorais. Lors de ma dernière année de pensionnat, il s'est enfin déclaré, un discours qui en lui-même était un peu pathétique, mais, venant de lui, mais venant de lui, c'était vraiment splendide. Je savais ce qui lui avait coûté de venir vers moi et de m'avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Je pensais que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, pour moi tout étais écris, prévus. Il magnifique, un parfait petit ami. Aujourd'hui je me dis que c'était sûrement trop beau pour être vrai. J'aurai dû savoir que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

-Il y avait quoi ?

-Angéla tais-toi ! la réprimanda Eve.

-Que tout cela n'était pas vrai. Il n'y avait qu'un seul gros problème dans notre relation, il me pressait. Il voulais toujours allez plus loin, trop vite. Et puis, un jour il m'a quitté. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. J'étais effondrée. Lorsque deux jours plus tard, je me suis décidée à sortir de ma chambre, j'ai surpris une conversation entre son ex et sa meilleure amie. Les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, elle les laissait coulées, ne faisant rien pour les arrêter. Elle en avait l'habitude maintenant. Eve lui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Rien que ce geste lui faisait vraiment du bien. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé et c'est à un groupe de fille de Serpentard qu'elle se confiait. Quelle ironie ! elle se rendait compte qu'elle était bornée, elle n'avait pas su accorder une chance aux Serpentard. Mais en y pensant bien, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix. Ils l'avaient rapidement cataloguer dans la catégorie « sang-de-bourbe », « rat de bibliothèque » ou encore, « miss-je-sais-tout ». Ses larmes coulaient a flots. Elle voulait s'arrêter mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas.

-Elle lui disait que cela faisait déjà 6 mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, qu'il était grand temps que Romuald me laisse tomber, pour qu'ils puissent enfin se montrer. Et ils le firent, le lendemain matin. Ils arrivèrent main dans la main. Ça m'a donné envie de vomir. Je suis remontée dans ma chambre. Et je n'en suis plus ressortit pendant plusieurs jours. C'est Hervé et Ginny qui m'ont aider et convaincu de sortir. L'été suivant, Hervé est mort. Il a du se sacrifié pour gagner son combat. En quelques moi, j'ai perdu toutes les personnes qui me tenaient a cœur. Et maintenant, je suis seule, je n'ai plus personne. Ses larmes, s'écoulaient de plus en plus vite, elle craquait enfin pleinement.

-Oh Hermione, nous sommes tellement désolée pour toi.

-Merci, ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler enfin.

-Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'en a pas parler a ton amie Ginny.

-Elle avait ses propres soucis. Elle était la fiancée d'Hervé, ils étaient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils n'auraient jamais dû être séparé.

-Mais tu n'avais pas d'autres amis ?

-Enfant, les autres avaient peur de moi a couse de ces trucs blizzards qui se produisaient autour de moi. Mes seuls vrais amis étaient Hervé et Romuald.

-Nous nous sommes là maintenant.

-J'ai une autre question.

-Vas y je t'écoute.

-Lors du cour de potion du nous as dis qu'avant de venir ici tu avait un précepteur mais là tu nous parle d'un pensionnat, je ne comprend pas très bien.

-J'ai toujours été dans un pensionnat, seulement, un de mes professeurs avait remarqué que j'avais des facilitées, plus ou moins importante dans certaines matières, c'est pourquoi il m'a proposé de me donner des cours en plus. Et au fur et a mesure du temps, ayant fini le programme scolaire ordinaire, il est devenu mon précepteur. ''Là je l'ai échappée belle''.

-Et le combat de Hervé c'était quoi ?

-Ses parents se sont fait tuer dans une bataille pour la direction du monde sorcier américain, il voulait les venger.

-Je n'ai jamais entendue parler d'une quelconque guerre aux USA !

-C'est parce qu'elle a été gardée secrète, c'est l'ancien et l'actuelle gouvernement qui as gagner. Personne n'était au courant, sauf qui y ont participé. Dont moi, Hervé et Romuald. La plupart des sorciers américains l'ignorent. '' comme vous ignorer quand et avec qui elle va se passer.''

-Je pense que tu devrais en profiter pour être ici et te faire de nouveaux amis, et peut être même, petits amis !

Hermione se sentait bien mieux après la discutions avec ses nouvelles amies. Elle était de nouveau en forme pour continuer son « projet » seulement elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.


	13. rencontre inatendue

_NDA: Bilour taout le monde. je vous remercie encore pour tout vos petits message et vous encourage a un mettre, encore, encore, encore, encore, et.. encore!! Merci tout le monde et bonne lecture!_

_Chapitre 16 : rencontre inattendue._

'' (…)'' : pensées de Tom.

**Blablabla : conscience.**

_Hermione se sentait bien mieux après la discutions avec ses nouvelles amies. Elle était de nouveau en forme pour continuer son « projet » seulement elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre._

C'était un de ses froids dimanches matin de janvier, 3 semaines après l'arrivée d'Hermione. N'arrivant pas à dormir, elle se baladait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Elle avait froid, elle n'avait pas pensée à prendre sa cape, elle avait simplement enfilée un des pulls de Mme Wesley par-dessus son pyjama. Elle repensait au déjeuner avec Tom. Elle s'était attendue à pire. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ce fut agréable mais elle avait vu le beau préfet sous un nouveau visage. Jedusor. Il était quelque peu distant mais il était bien plus agréable que lors de leur toute première rencontre. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de sujet de conversation. Ils parlaient poliment, chacun mettant des réserves et des barrières par rapport à l'autre. Tom lui avait demandé pour engager la conversation, comment elle trouvait Poudlard. Ça avait été difficile pour elle de répondre car elle ne devait rien dire sur ce qu'elle y avait déjà vécu, sa description était relativement neutre et basique. Elle se basait uniquement sur ce qu'elle avait lu et relu dans l'histoire de Poudlard et sur l'aspect esthétique. Il se dévoila quelque peu en lui disant que c'était son seul vrai foyer. Elle lui avait parlé de son ancienne école, de la chaleur qui y régnait et de l'ambiance de son Poudlard. Elle lui parla de sa maison, de sa famille, des ses parents et leur décès. Il lui demanda comment elle les avait perdu. Sa réponse fut brève « Par une erreur de la nature. Un être sans cœur, sans âmes, trop profondément dominé par la magie noire. » Elle voulait lui faire comprendre de quoi serai peut être fait son futur, elle voulait aussi voir selon sa réaction s'il était trop tard pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué, ni désolé, simplement surpris. Il lui exprima néanmoins ses condoléances. Elle fut touchée La discussion redevins plus formelle et banale entre deux inconnus. Ils se quittèrent en assez bons termes au bout du repas et elle rentra au château pendant qu'il flânait dans les rues du village.

Elle étaient perdu dans ses pensées si bien qu'elle ne fit ni attention aux courant d'airs glacées qui courraient dans les couloirs, ni à la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle.

-Stuart ?

-Tom ? qu'est ce que tu fais ici a cette heure ci ?

-Je suis préfet en chef, je fais ma ronde. Je te retourne donc la question.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, donc je suis venue me promener.

-Dit moi est tu inconsciente, folle, ou les deux a la fois ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes en plein moi de janvier, il fait un temps a ne pas mettre un chien dehors et toi tu te ballade sans cape. Et pour ce qui est de la partie folle, comment oses tu porter une telle horreur ?

-Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, non pas a cause de la remarque de Tom, enfin si en partit, mais c'est que cela lui rappelait Ron et ses critiques lorsqu'il découvrait l'éternel pull mauve que sa mère lui tricotait tous les ans.

-Elle avait tellement honte de se mettre a pleurer devant Tom qu'elle s'enfuit dans le parc. Celui, ne voulant absolument pas qu'une quelconque responsabilité dans une éventuelle maladie lui soit annoncé, se lança a la poursuite de la jeune et jolie nouvelle.

'' (Elle est jolie avec ses joues rosies par le froid. Ses yeux chocolat, plein de larmes, son nez retroussez, signe qu'elle contenait ses émotions, elle est tellement adorable. **QUOI mais enfin ressaisit toi, tu divagues. Ce n'est qu'une…** Jolie jeune fille ? **Non mais, je t'interdis de couper la parole à ta chère conscience. Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. Après tout tu es Tom Jedusor, de dangereux et redouter préfet en chef, pas un de ses adolescent boutonneux avec des hormones en ébullition.**)''

Elle s'était assise dans la neige, sous un arbre. Au vu de ses lèvres bleu, il pu dire qu'elle était complètement frigorifiée. Pour enquiquiner sa conscience (NDA : mais bien sûr !!!), il décida de lui lancer un sort de chauffage. Immédiatement elle se décontracta et lui lança un brave merci.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Quelle question ?

-Est tu inconsciente ou folle ?

Elle rit de bon cœur. En entendant cette magnifique mélodie, un étrange noeud pris place dans l'estomac de Tom ;

-Simplement désappointée.

-Désappointée ! peut être mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas mis de cape avant de sortir.

-Je n'avait pas la tête a ça.

-Tu avait la tête a quoi ?

-Tu en as encore d'autre des questions ? Elle commençait à élever la voix. Elle n'aimait pas être interrogé de la sorte.

-Oui. J'aime bien savoir comment et pourquoi je suis emmené à sauver la vie des gens.

-De bien grands mots pour ma modeste personne. Ma vie n'a pas besoin d'être sauvée.

-Je suis sûr que si, tu as encore quelque chose d'important à faire, au lieu de mourir bêtement par un coup de froid, au milieu de parc de Poudlard en plein janvier.

-''Oui, te tuer, par exemple''. Sûrement.

-Aors maintenant tu as une dette envers moi, dit moi simplement ce qui t'as mise dans un état pareil.

-Quand je t'ai fuit où quand je suis sortit du dortoir ?

Tom ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là. D'ordinaire il lui airait enlever des points et lui aurai collée une retenue mais il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle avait. Cette fille était mystérieuse et il voulais savoir quel secret elle cachait mais pour cela il devait gagner sa confiance.

Voila, une petite revie et après je vous laisse tranquille promis, au du moins jusqu'a demain!!! XD


	14. des rêves qui révèllent

_Chapitre 17 : Des rêves qui révèlent._

_Quand je t'ai fuit où quand je suis sortit du dortoir ?_

_Tom ne savait pas pourquoi il restait là. D'ordinaire il lui airait enlever des points et lui aurai collée une retenue mais il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle avait. Cette fille était mystérieuse et il voulais savoir quel secret elle cachait mais pour cela il devait gagner sa confiance._

Les deux.

Je suis sorti du dortoir parce que j'avais fait encore un cauchemar.

Encore ?

je rêve encore trop souvent de la mort de mes parents.

Que c'est-il passé ?

Mes parents étaient des craquemols.'' Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'ils étaient moldu, ça serai pire que tout et dans ce cas, il voudrait savoir ce que je fait à Serpentard.'' Un soir, pendant les vacances, le sorcier dont je t'ai parlé est arrivé chez moi avec quelques acolytes.

Pourquoi ?

Le pays était en guerre. Ne soit pas étonné si tu n'étais pas au courant mais le gouvernement à très bien étouffer l'affaire. Il ne voulait pas que l'état de crise soit déclaré, c'est pourquoi, seule ceux qui étaient directement concerné connaissaient tous les détails, pour les autre, c'étaient simplement une bataille politique un peu trop virulente.

Et comment t'es tu retrouvée impliquée ?

Le sorcier avait tué les parents d'un ami. Celui-ci n'était pas chez lui, il a été épargné. Il s'est donc promis de les venger. Le monstre, car c'est ainsi que l'on appelait, voulais détruire le dernier de la famille qu'il haïssait tant.

Pourquoi ?

Cela remonte a l'époque où ils étudiaient a Salem, il était profondément amoureux de la mère d'Hervé, mon ami, mais elle ne le regardait même pas et en a épouser un autre. Le monstre c'était jurer de les détruire, eux et leurs enfants, c'est pour ça qu'il recherchait Ha… Hervé. J'étais avec Romuald, la meilleure amie d'Hervé, nous le protégions et déjouions les tentatives du monstre pour le tuer. Une nuit, il a retrouvé ma trace et, contre l'adresse d'Hervé, il nous laissait la vie sauve. J'ai refusé. Il a torturé mes parents devant moi pendant de longues heures, puis ils sont morts d'épuisement. Il ne m'as rien fait, disant que j'aurais a tous jamais leur morts sur ma conscience. Après sa destruction je suis partit, ne voulant plus vivre là-bas. Et je suis arrivée ici.

Elle s'effondra, en larme, c'était la première fois qu'elle racontait cette histoire, même à son époque, elle avait simplement dit qu'ils avaient été tuer et qu'elle avait réussit a s'enfuir. Elle devait lui raconter, pour qu'il se place, pour une fois du coter des victimes. Qu'il comprenne quelle vies il allaient détruire et ce que ça causait réellement.

Avait il raison ?

Comment cela ?

As-tu leur mort sur ta conscience ?

''C'est là que tout se joue.''

Ce monstre n'avait ni cœur ni âme, il était tellement dépourvu de sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ses victimes ressentaient. J'aimais mes parents par-dessus tout. Avant de mourir, une connexion c'est établi entre nous.

Comment cela ?

Ce qu'il ignorait c'était le lien qui unissait ses victimes entre elle, plus la puissance magique qu'il utilisaient pour les tuer était importante, plus les victimes pouvaient, si elle en avaient conscience utiliser une partie d'énergie de leur bourreau pour effectuer une dernière volonté.

Comme ?

Créer un testament, crée une lettre d'adieu, communiquer avec un proche.

Mon père était un croquemol, il avait conscience de cette énergie, il m'a dit qu'il allaient mourir, qu'il ne fallaient en aucun cas que je mettent la vie de mon ami en danger. Que rien n'était de ma faute et que la seule personne coupable était se monstre dont le cœur avait été dévorer par la jalousie. Il fallait que j'aide de mon mieux les sorciers qui étaient capable de les détruire et qu'ils veilleraient toujours sur moi. Il avait tors, je n'ai jamais eu la mort de mes parents sur ma conscience, seulement une infinie tristesse et une volonté de le détruire sans nom.

Et ses autres victimes ?

Des personnes qu'ils haïssaient, qu'il souhaitait détruire, des résistant, ou des pauvre malheureux qui sont morts pour son bon plaisir.

Et les gens qui le suivent ?

Des gens assoiffés de pouvoirs, lui prêtant allégeance uniquement par crainte ou par envie de puissance, de pouvoir, ou soif de sang et de meurtre.

Et leurs familles ?

Forcés de suivre leur trace pour ne pas mourir, le servant a contre cœur, qui le trahiront dès que l'occasion se présentera, dès qu'ils seront sûr d'être protégé.

. C'est en partie ce qui a causer sa perte, trop de traître dans ses rang. Des gens qui ne voulaient plus de cette vie de souffrance, de douleur et de peur.

Elle voyait que le sujet l'intéressait, il voulait tout savoir de se tirant inconnu, tout, pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, pour être sûr qu'il n'aille pas trop vite, trop loin. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait causé sa perte, il n'était pas encore au sommet de sa puissance, il devait attendre.

pourquoi te fascine t'il tant ? veux tu suivre ses traces ? Elle savait qu'elle le provoquait, qu'elle s'aventurait en terrain glissant mais elle le voulait. Elle voulait le pousser dans ces propres retranchements.

Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Mais tu le penses tellement fort que même sans légimencie je le sais. Après tout, tu pratique toi aussi la magie noir, tu va perdre tout ce qui fait de toi un être humain, ton cœur et ta capacité à aimer.

L'amour ne forge pas un homme et encore moins un maître.

Alors c'est ce que tu veux devenir, un maître !


	15. deux chapitres suivants

_Je suis vraiment vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu postée hier. Mon popa avait besoin du pc pour construire le résau et donc je n'ai rien pu faire. Pour me retrapée je vous met les deux chapitres aujourd'hui._

_Chapitre 18 : une discutions qui pourrait tout changer._

_L'amour ne forge pas un homme et encore moins un maître._

_Alors c'est ce que tu veux devenir, un maître !_

Oui. Tu devrai comprendre tu es a Serpentard, tous nos condisciples savent que je touche plus ou moins a la magie noir, en tant que descendant de Serpentard, c'est une tradition.

Mais tu n'as pas fait que cela n'est-ce pas ?

Comment ça ?

Tu as déjà tué.

Comment le sais tu ?

Je sais beaucoup de chose Tom. Tu as tué et tu y en as retiré de plaisir, une sensation d'euphorie, de puissance et de contrôle. A ces mots, les yeux de Tom se brillaient d'une façon étrange. Elle savait qu'elle avait visé juste. Maintenant elle devait lui faire croire que cela l'indifférait, que c'était pour lui quelle lui disait cela.

Que c'est tu des émotions que l'on retire lorsqu'on tue ?

Je les lis dans tes yeux et dans toutes tes expressions. Mais dans ce monde, on peut ressentir des émotions toute aussi forte sans faire de mal a qui que ce soit. Après une courte pause elle lui demande :

Tom, que sais tu de l'amour ?

C'est un sentiment uniquement fait pour les faibles, ceux qui ne sont pas assez fort pour en éprouver d'autres, c'est quelque chose qui un jour ou l'autre vous trahira. Il avait dit cela avec une lueur de colère dans ses yeux et une voix roque, glaciale, meurtrière.

Donc j'avais raison. Tu ne sais rien de l'amour. L'amour n'est pas un sentiment de faible. Chaque mère aime son enfant même la tienne Tom.

Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère. Il était agressif, sur la défensive. Elle savait qu'elle abordait un sujet sensible mais elle devait utiliser toutes ses cartes pour voir s'il devait le tuer où le faire changer d'avis quand à la magie noire. Et son choix dépendrait en partit de l'issu de cette conversation. Elle espérai sincèrement ne pas à a voir à le tuer, elle s'attachait petit à petit a lui, c'était maintenant son seul but dans la vie.

Ce n'était qu'une lâche. Ce sont ses sentiments qui l'on trahis.

L'amour nous joue parfois des tours, mais on en retire toujours quelque chose de positif. Mérope était amoureuse de Tom Jedusor, ton père.

Je t'interdis de parler de lui.

Tu ne veux pas que l'on t'associe à lui n'est ce pas ? Pour toi ce n'est qu'un moldu qui a été indigne de l'attention qu'une des descendantes de Serpentard lui a portée. Ces pour ça que tu détestes autant les moldus, ils te rappellent ton père. Et tu ne veux rien savoir de lui donc tu ne veux rien savoir d'eux. Mais Mérope l'a aimée, aimée tellement fort qu'elle a voulut un enfant de lui. Mais, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, elle la laisser partir par amour. Elle t'a aimé toi aussi, même si tu n'étais pas encore né, elle t'a aimé et elle t'aime encore.

Elle est morte. Tu entend MORTE. Et puis, que c'est tu toi de l'amour ? tu me fais des belles phrases avec de grands mots mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas reçu d'amour, je n'en ai donc pas a donné.

Elle sentait qu'elle était entrain de gagner contre Voldemort, oui il avait déjà tué mais il ne connaissait pas encore les raisons pour lesquelles il avait fait ça. Hormis bien entendu son père. Il avait fait cela pour ressentir des émotions, si elle lui montre qu'on peut en avoir d'autre bien meilleur et sans conséquences funestes, alors elle aura gagner. Mais d'abord, elle devait le faire douter de ses choix et le faire réfléchir et pour ça elle ne voyait qu'un seul moyen. Elle devait lui dévoilée sa vie, tout lui dire sur ses sentiments et son combat contre Voldemort, elle devait lui montrer ce que c'était que sa vie, ses moments de joie et de peine, sons rien lui cacher et lui montrer a quel point la vie était belle. Elle ne lui cacherai qu'une chose, l'époque a laquelle elle vivait et pour cela elle devait être très prudente dans ses discours, ne rien révéler de bancal.

J'arriverai à te prouver le contraire. Cependant, ce n'est pas le moment. Le jour commence à se lever et les Serpentard risquent de se faire des idées s'ils aperçoivent que nous ne sommes plus dans nos lits. Son ton était plus léger, joyeux. Cela contrasta fortement avec la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir précédemment.

Il commençait à l'apprécier. Elle avait un sacré culot et elle ne se démontait pas. Elle avait su piquer sa curiosité et emporter par son élan, il n'avait pas su se protéger. Elle savait des choses sur lui alors qu'il ignorait tout d'elle. Elle savait pour ses projets il en était certain mais elle n'avait pas l'air de lui reprocher. Elle avait su amener sur la conversation des sujets qui fâches mais elle l'avait fait avec tellement de tact et de douceur qu'au lieu de la tuer, il l'avait écouter. C'était une manipulatrice hors pair. Il comptait bien l'avoir avec elle et non contre elle. Il ne s'aperçu même pas qu'elle était partit le laissant plonger dans des pensées. Il se dit qu'il devait en apprendre le plus possible sur elle. Il se rendit soudain vraiment compte de sa faiblesse. Il était encore loin d'être le grand mage noir qu'il rêvait de devenir. Il était certes bien plus puissant que n'importe quel élève (hormis peut être Hermione), mais c'était encore loin d'être suffisant. Il devait progresser, mais pour éviter certaines erreurs, il demandera à Hermione de lui reparler de ce sorcier.

_Chapitre 19 : La grande nouvelle._

_Il se dit qu'il devait en apprendre le plus possible sur elle. Il se rendit soudain vraiment compte de sa faiblesse. Il était encore loin d'être le grand mage noir qu'il rêvait de devenir. Il était certes bien plus puissant que n'importe quel élève (hormis peut être Hermione), mais c'était encore loin d'être suffisant. Il devait progresser, mais pour éviter certaines erreurs, il demandera à Hermione de lui reparler de ce sorcier._

- Chères élèves. Les quelques conversations qui continuèrent encore dans la grande salle furent stoppées lorsque le directeur pris la parole. Je vous remercie d'être présent ce soir. Si vous êtes là c'est que j'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncée. Cette année aura lieu, a l'école de Durmstrang un grand tournoi. Pas le tournois des trois sorcier, celui-ci est depuis bien longtemps condamné, mais, il s'agit du tournois des duellistes. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Tous étaient exaltés par une telle nouvelle. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, les règles sont simples, il s'agit de duel de magie ou tout est permis excepté bien sûr les trois sorts impardonnables. Seuls les 7èmes années peuvent y participer et a raison de deux par maison. Les préfets en chef sont automatiquement sélectionnés, ils peuvent néanmoins se désister s'il le souhaite. De chaque maison, sera sélectionné un couple dont fera partie la ou le préfet en chef. Le choixpeau sera posé sur la tête du directeur de maison afin qu'il choisse le deuxième élu. Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, ce tournois ce passa a Durmstrang ce sera donc une occasion exceptionnelle pour vous de faire connaissance avec d'autre sorcier en formation de vos âge. Le choix sera fait demain soir ici même a 20h précise ; a demain.

Le dîner démarra ainsi, dans la plus grande joie.

Hermione tu te rends compte, ce serait tellement bien d'y participer. Eve était sur un petit nuage.

Oui peut être.

Peut être ? peut être ? Mais tu te rends compte de la chance que l'on a. c'est tout simplement fantastique et puis, il paraît que les garçons de Durmstrang sont plutôt bien bâtis.

Oui c'est vrai.

Oui ? hein attend mais comment tu le sais ? dit nous tout, nous qui sommes tes amies.

Non. Elle riait, ses amies étaient vraiment curieuses.

Mais oui allez Stuart, dit nous comment tu as pu apercevoir un de ses beau élèves ?

Serais tu jaloux Tom ? si le cas, tu sais je ne t'en voudrait pas !

Moi jamais.

Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeer s'il te plait Dit nous tout.

Très bien vous avez gagnez. Je suis déjà sortit avec un élève de Durmstrang.

Quoi ? Tom était en rogne, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait tuer ce type.

Oh arrête Tom sinon je vais croire que tu es jaloux. Elle avait pris ce petit air mutin qui avait pour don d'agacer ses amis. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son oreille. Si tu es jaloux, tu n'as qua me le dire et je ferai avec toi, ce que j'ai fait avec lui.

Je suis sûr que tu n'en à pas le courage !

Ses amies regardaient cet échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt, elles entaient sûr que quoi qu'il se passe cela risquait d'être vraiment mais alors vraiment intéressant.

Tu ne devrai pas me sous estimer ainsi.

Alors prouve moi que je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi et que tu as plus de cran que toute ses greluches.

Ey Jedusor, je te signale que nous sommes les amies d'Hermione et que nous n'avons rien de greluches, tu peut dire ça des Griffy mais sûrement pas de nous.

bon ben voila je rajouterai peut être un troisième selon ne nombre de vos revies je vais voir ca tout de suite. A bientot


	16. prouves le

_NDA merci beaucoup a tous et à toutes, vos reviews on illuminnée ma journée qui avait très mal commencée!!! ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécier continuer comme ça vous êtes SUPER!!_

_Chapitre 20 : prouve-le (NDA : je me suis bien amusée a écrire ce chapitre, c'est un vrai bijoux. Bonne lecture.)_

_-Si tu es jaloux, tu n'as qua me le dire et je ferai avec toi, ce que j'ai fait avec lui._

_-Je suis sûr que tu n'en à pas le courage !_

_Ses amies regardaient cet échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt, elles entaient sûr que quoi qu'il se passe cela risquait d'être vraiment mais alors vraiment intéressant._

_-Tu ne devrai pas me sous estimer ainsi. _

_-Alors prouve moi que je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi et que tu as plus de cran que toute ses greluches._

_-Ey Jedusor, je te signale que nous sommes les amies d'Hermione et que nous n'avons rien de greluches, tu peut dire ça des Griffy mais sûrement pas de nous._

-Prouve-le si tu en ai capable. Une lueur de défit éclairait les yeux de Tom.

-Il me regardait souvent travaillé à la bibliothèque. Nous parlions de tout et de rien.

-Comme hier ?

-Non, plus légèrement.

-Hermione ? c'était Eve qui l'avait interrompu. Elle semblait outrée et quelque peu choquée.

-Oui ? elle se retourna rapidement vers les filles de son dortoir afin de savoir ce qu'elles voulaient.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais avec Tom hier.

-Oh ! J'ai oublié.

-Mais nous nous n'oublierons pas de te demander des explications en temps voulu !

-Dit moi ce que vous faisiez d'autre. Il était impatient

-On se tenait la main.

-Comme ceci ? Son ton était doux, presque comme un enfant qui demandait a sa mère s'il remuait correctement la préparation du dîner. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Cela leur procura à tous les deux une drôle de sensation.

-Oui.

-Quoi d'autre ? Il la provoquait la testait pour savoir si elle aurai le culot d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle en serait capable. Il voulait pouvoir la charrier après.

-Il me serait dans ses bras.

-Comme ça ? ce n'était plus maintenant que les amis de dortoir d'Hermione qui regardaient la scène mais à peu près toute l'école. Il voulaient tous savoir pourquoi le dangereux Tom Jedusor avait la très très belle nouvelle dans ses bras, et surtout, comment celle-ci allait réagir.

-Oui. Ils prenaient tous les deux beaucoup de plaisir à cet échange. Ils voulaient savoir jusqu'où l'autre irait. Ils riaient dans leur barbe des têtes que faisaient les autres élèves. Hermione se souvient de la vue de Tom pratiquement nu, lors de sa première matinée à cette époque. Elle s'appuya contre son torse et releva la tête.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Non. Nous nous embrassions aussi.

-Ah montre moi. Là il en était sûr elle allait tout arrêter.

''S'il pense que je vais m'arrêter là, il peu toujours rêver'' Elle se décala de lui. Il pensait qu'il avait gagné mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Hermine était sur ses genoux et lui roulaient le patin du siècle.

Tom était quelque peu surpris et c'était peu de le dire.

-Mais par contre, lui au moins il répondait à mes baisers. Toute la grande salle était encore sous le choc. Tom était paralysé par une fille. Et voila que maintenant il prenait Hermione par la nuque et l'embrassa de façon sauvage et dominatrice, elle y participa de bon cœur. A bout de souffle ils se détachèrent.

-Il y t'il encore d'autre chose que tu lui faisait ?

-Il y en a une autre. Tout le monde pensait la même chose. Tom se dit que cette fois ci, il avait gagné. Elle n'oserait jamais lui faire l'amour. Car il pensait que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait ?

-Lève toi !

-Quoi ?

-Allez lève toi que je te fasse la dernière chose.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas oser ? pas devant tout se monde.

Tous les élèvent étaient choqué, maintenant qu'ils avaient compris de quoi il retournaient, il attendait le prochaine acte de la nouvelle Serpentard.

-Lève toi, sinon je vais croire que tu es un dégonflé.

Piqué a vif dans son orgueil il se leva. Toute la grande salle y compris les professeurs était éberluée. Seul Dumbledor avait cette étincelle dans le regard qui le trahissait. Bien et maintenant ?

-Hermione gifla Tom si fortement qu'elle en avait mal à la main. Elle ajouta rapidement avant que Tom ne se fâche que :

-C'est la dernière chose que nous avons partagée avant qu'il ne me quitte pour une gourgandine de Suédoise.

Tom fulminait comment avait elle osée et devant tout le monde en plus. Il la regardait sortir de la grande salle suivit de près par ses amies. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit de grand éclat de rire. Andrew cru bon de rajouter, a l'adresse de Tom :

-A mon avis, celle là tu auras du mal à la dompter. Tom partit, laissant la grande salle en émois. Elle avait osée, elle avait osée giflée Tom Jedusor, ils ne donnaient maintenant pas chère de sa peau.

voila, je ne vous dit pas a quel point j'ai rit en écriavant se chapitre, ma mère me prennait pour une folle, enfin je pense bien que je le suis un peu quand meme... meme en le rere et relisant je rigolle encore. bon bne je vous laisse et vous dit a demain


	17. conséquences

_ben puisque voius avez bien reviewez! Vous avez le droit a votre deuxième chpaitre!!! voila a demain_

_Chapitre 21 : conséquences._

_-A mon avis, celle là tu auras du mal à la dompter. Tom partit, laissant la grande salle en émois. Elle avait osée, elle avait osée giflée Tom Jedusor, ils ne donnaient maintenant pas chère de sa peau._

Dans le dortoir des filles.

-Hermione, te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Moi Eve Malandrin, jure ne jamais avoir vu un truc aussi énorme ! tu fait preuve d'un des ses culots.

-Franchement, moi je suis sur le cul. Ce que tu as fait, mais c'est dément.

-Je sais, je sais, Syndie mais le problème…

-Quel problème Hermione ? tu as enfin remis Jedusor à sa place. Personne avant toi n'avait jamais osé.

-Mais Angèle, tu ne comprends pas, il va sûrement vouloir se venger.

-Et alors ? on sera toute là pour l'empêcher.

-Mais tu oublies le voyage.

-Quel voyage ?

-Celui que Dippet a annoncé, mais que vous avez complètement à cause de l'incident avec Tom.

-Incident ? mais quel incident, Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose qui ne soit pas volontaire de sa part ou de la tienne n'est ce pas ?

-Oui bon d'accord ! Je dois avouer que c'était prémédité.

-AHAH !! Je le savais. Je le savais. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux avant que tu ne l'embrasses. Il croyait t'avoir mais tu l'as dominé de bout en bout de l'échange. J'ai adoré son air lorsque tu l'as embrassé, et quand tu lui avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il était médusé, complètement désappointé. C'était un instant de pur bonheur. Il restera a jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

-Et puis, dit Angèle, le voyage ne devrai pas poser de problème, la sélection ne se fera que demain.

-Mais vous n'avez pas retenu ce que le directeur a dit ou quoi ?

-A vrai dire, on n'a pas écouté. On était tellement excitée par le voyage qu'on a décroché de la suite.

-Il a dit que cela ne pouvait être que des septièmes années, de la même maison que la ou le préfet en chef mais de sexe différent. Ce qui veut dire…

-Que l'une de nous, commença Eve.

-Sera forcément choisis… continua Syndie.

-Pour être la partenaire de Jedusor, termina Angèle.

-Mais c'est du délire. On va tous mourir.

-Ne dramatise pas tous Syndie. Il est vrai que nous sommes en très mauvaise posture mais…

-Mais quoi Eve ? Jedusor va me tuer pour cette humiliation.

-Mais cela n'enlève pas le fait que tu nous aies caché que tu étais avec lui hier.

-Explique nous tout.

-Oh c'est très simple, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis levée pour me balader dans mes couloirs du château, Tom faisait sa ronde et nous avons discuté.

-Bon les filles, je crois qu'il est maintenant temps d'aller se coucher.

-Bonne nuit.

Petit chapitre je vous l'accorde mais c'est pour vous donner encore plus l'envie de me lire!!!!! MDR allez a demain


	18. décision

_Je suis contente que le 18 ème vous ai plus, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. voila le 22, oulala il faut que je me dépèche d'écrire sinon je perds mon avance. mais il me faut un peu de motivation!! (ouuuu le chantage!!) enfin bref a demein!)_

_Chapitre 22 : décisions._

_-Oh c'est très simple, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis levée pour me balader dans mes couloirs du château, Tom faisait sa ronde et nous avons discuté._

_-Bon les filles, je crois qu'il est maintenant temps d'aller se coucher._

_-Bonne nuit._

-Bonsoir très chères enfants, ce soir c'est le grand soir. Nous connaissons déjà la moitié des participants à ce voyage, il s'agit de Angélus Potter pour Gryffondor, China Muha pour Serdaigle, Maëlle Thomson pour Poufsoufle, et pour finir, Tom Jedusor pour Serpentard. J'ai, cet après midi, convoqué chacun des directeurs de maison pour pouvoir choisir les 4 dernier chanceux. Pour la maison de Gryffondor il d'agit Eva Scrimt. C'est sous les applaudissements de la table des rouges et Or que les deux Gryffondor virent se placer près du directeur. Pour la maison des Serdaigle, il s'agit Chino Chang. Après une ovation de la part des Serdaigles, ils virent se placer à coter des Gryffondor. Le deuxième duelliste de la maison de Poufsoufle est Mr Quentin Martinez. Et pour terminer, l'heureuse chanceuse de la maison des Serpentard n'est autre que Miss Stuart. Hermione était effarée, elle allait se faire trucider par Tom, il allait la mettre en pièce. C'est donc sous les applaudissements de sa maison et les regards de compassions de ses amies qu'Hermione rejoint Tom a la droite de Dippet. Maintenant je vais enlever ses huit élèves afin de les briffer sur le voyage. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne nuit.

-Bon les enfants, la chose est très simple, les règles vous seront expliquées sur place par le professeur Dumbledor. Pour ce qui est du voyage, il se fera en train, chaque maison aura son compartiment, il n'est bien entendu pas interdit d'aller dans les autres compartiments si l'occasion se présente. Maintenant je vais vous laisser le soin d'aller dormir car vous partez demain matin à huit heures précise. Ne soyez pas en retard. Elle se rendait dans son dortoir quand une main agrippa son bras. Elle avait reconnu son parfum, c'était Tom. Elle se retourna et lui dit :

-Ecoute Tom, j'espère que tu n'en veux pas pour hier soir après tout c'est toi qui l'as cherché et je dois t'avouer que je suis assez fière de ce que j'ai fait.

-Stuart ! Elle ne l'écoutait pas !

-C'est vrai quoi, après tout tu n'avait pas…

-Stuart !

-Me provoquer. Moi …

-Il la plaqua contre le mur et avant qu'elle ait pu rajouter un seul mot, l'embrassa langoureusement. Il est bien sûr inutile de dire qu'elle pris énormément de plaisir a ce baiser.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as…

-Embrassée ?

-Oui.

-C'est la meilleure façon que je connais pour faire taire une fille. Maintenant écoute moi bien…

-Mais…

-Non pas de mais, tu m'écoute un point c'est tout. Je dois dire qu'hier tu m'as impressionné, je ne m'attendais pas à ça et encore moins venant de toi, j'apprécie les femmes qui ont du caractère et qui ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds. Cependant, ne recommence plus jamais ça. Tu m'as bien compris. Plus Jamais. Et il était partit.

-En rentrant dans sa chambre, Hermione n'avait qu'une chose en tête, le baiser de Tom. Il était encore imprimé sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait du goût de sa bouche, le mouvement de la langue sur la sienne. Son parfum d'homme quelque peu agressif mais indéniablement attirant. Elle se souvenait de la pression de ses mains sur ses bras au moment où il l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Elle était subjuguée par la pression de se corps envoûtant sur le sien. Elle était de nouveau envahie par des centaines de papillons qui lui chatouillent de ventre. Elle était parcouru de frissons et sentaient ses joues rosir au simple souvenir de se baiser. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

NDA: les choses changes!! ahh dire que je suis la seule à connaitre le suite!!


	19. Le départ

_NDA: VOla un long chapitre rien que pour vous. Je vous remercie vraimment beaucoup pour vos review, elle me fond toutes très très plaisir, il y en a une notamment qui m'a vraiment touchée, j'en ai eu la larme a l'oeil. Voila, sinon ben continuer a m'écrire ça m'encourage à aller plus vite!! a demain!_

_Chapitre 23 : Le départ._

_Pensées de Tom …_

_Pensées d'Hermione toujours entre ''…''_

_En rentrant dans sa chambre, Hermione n'avait qu'une chose en tête, le baiser de Tom. Il était encore imprimé sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait du goût de sa bouche, le mouvement de la langue sur la sienne. Son parfum d'homme quelque peu agressif mais indéniablement attirant. Elle se souvenait de la pression de ses mains sur ses bras au moment où il l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Elle était subjuguée par la pression de se corps envoûtant sur le sien. Elle était de nouveau envahie par des centaines de papillons qui lui chatouillent de ventre. Elle était parcouru de frissons et sentaient ses joues rosir au simple souvenir de se baiser. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres._

-Hermione ! Ouhouh ! Réveille toi !

-Hermione !

-Narfnarfnarf !!!

-HERMIONE ! s'écrièrent en cœur ses trois amies.

La concernée se réveilla en sursaut :

-Hein ! Oui ! Quoi ! questcequispasse ?

-Vas-tu enfin de décidée a te levée ?

Elle se rallongea et murmura un simple « veux pas » avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

-Les filles a trois… 1… 2…

Elles murmurèrent ensemble « sonorus »

-HERMIONE ! Les murs en tremblaient, elle devait certainement avoir réveillées tout Poudlard

-Ouaaaaaa ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous arrive ?

-Tu ne te levait pas alors on a trouvé un moyen.

A ce moment là, porte du dortoir s'ouvra avec peine et fracas. Hermione le reconnu immédiatement, c'était lui dans l'embrasure de la porte, celui qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit Tom Jedusor.

-Auriez vous l'amabilité de le dire ce qui vous pousse a rugir de la sorte ? Je suis sur que les Gryffondor vous ont entendu.

-C'est de la faute d'Hermione, elle devait faire des rêves tellement agréable qu'elle ne voulais pas se levée.

Inconsciemment elle leur dit :

-Ah si seulement vous saviez !

-Si on savait quoi ?

Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et leur répondit précipitamment

-Euuuuuuuuuh ! Non rien ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Elle avait pris une jolie teinte pivoine.

Tom s'approcha d'elle un peu trop vite à son goût. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille

-Je crois que cela n'a rien a voir avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'est ce pas ?

Elle était paralysée par cette proximité, elle défaillait en sentant son souffle d'air chaud sur sa gorge.

-Parce que si c'est n'est que ça, je peut le refaire. Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser était impérieux mais il avait le don d'affolée le cœur d'Hermione. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait se laissée allée. Puis, au moment où elle commentait à y prendre goût il se retira, un sourire taquin gravé sur le visage. Il se retourna vers ses amis et du se retenir pour ne pas rire en voyant leur tête. On aurait dit qu'elles allaient tomber dans les pommes.

-Je pense qu'elle est réveillée maintenant. Et il sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

-Hermione était trop choquée pour faire quoi que soit. Cependant elle se remis de ses émotions bien plus vite que ses amies elle était furaxe comment avait il pu lui faire ça. Ne se rend plus compte de rien elle monta dans la salle commune, en nuisette afin de lui réglé son compte. Elle le trouva assit dans le meilleur fauteuil près du feu. Elle ne remarqua même pas les regards des garçons qui glissaient le long de son corps si peu vêtu. Andrews sortit de son dortoir au moment où Hermione commença à parler.

-Je peut savoir ce qui ta pris de faire ça ?

-Faire ça quoi ? lui répondit Tom.

-De monter dans le dortoir des filles et de m'embrassée comme tu l'as fait ! Tom était étrangement calme et il souriait presque. Andrew s'approcha doucement pour ne pas perdre une miette de la « conversation ».

-Si je suis monté dans ton dortoir c'est pour voir ce qui s'y passait, car au cas ou tu l'aurai oubliée tes amies on réveillé tout le château. Et pour ce qui est du baiser je vouait simplement te dire bonjour.

-Pour me dire bonjour ? elle fulminait. Il existe d'autre moyen de dire bonjour que d'embrassée quelqu'un à pleine bouche. Andrew riait elle en avait du caractère, et il ne doutait plus d'un possible rassemblement de ces deux là. Il pensait que le voyage allait apporter bien des surprises.

-Hermione, je suis navré de t'avoir offensée.

-Tu ne pas offensée…

-Mais quoi alors ? la il souriait ! Tous les Serpentard était sous le choc, il ne souriait pas de son éternel sourire mesquin, non il souriait sincèrement, et d'amusement.

-Tu m'as juste, surprise.

-Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état là ! Le fait que je t'ai surprise en m'infiltrant dans ton dortoir et en t'embrassant ?

(Je pense qu'il est bien inutile que je précise la réaction des Serpentard ? Si ! Bon ben je le fait quand même alors, juste pour le plaisir.) Certaines filles sanglotaient déjà d'autres fulminaient. Comment cette pauvre petite nouvelle avait elle réussit a se faire embrassée par le grand, le beau et l'intelligent Tom Jedusort, le plus prisé des élèves de Poudlard ? Les garçons quand a eux étaient partagée, déçu, car il ne seraient jamais fâcher contre le plus puissant d'entre eux, entre bon Serpentard il se devaient de protéger leurs arrières, par le fait que si il lui mettait le grappin cette jolie fille en nuisette dans la salle commune ne se retrouverai jamais sous leur couette, ou alors stupéfait parce qu'elle osait lui répondre et pratiquement le rejeter. D'autres en revanche étaient tristes car il savait que le beau serpentard ne serai jamais définitivement gay.

En tous les cas, tout le monde écoutait maintenant l'échange entre Tom et Hermione.

-Personne n'a le droit de m'embrasser sans ma permission.

-A bon ?

-Oui parfaitement !

-Alors dans ce cas essaye donc de m'en empêcher !

-T'empêcher de… Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car Tom avait déjà de nouveau poser ses lèvre contre les siennes. Le baiser était bref, mais réveilla pleins de sensation dans les corps de nos deux adolescents.

-Il y avait il encore autres choses ? c'était encore une fois lui qui avait rompu le baiser et elle en était un peu frustrée.

'' Frustrer ? Moi ? Parce qu'il a arrêter de m'embrasser ? Jamais !''

-Oui, il y a encore autre chose !

-Quoi donc ! Il commençait à être blasé.

Elle ne s'arrêterait donc jamais.

-J'ai horreur que l'on me voit en pyjamas.

Là s'en fut trop il rigola franchement.

-Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça ma belle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. C'était sortit tout seul. A son plus grand bonheur elle ne releva pas. Cependant, cela n'avait ni échappé aux amies d'Hermione ni a Andrew.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Tom la détailla de haut en bas. Elle suivit son regard et se rendit compte que, dans la précipitation du a l'irruption de Tom, elle ne s'était pas habillée. Elle rougit précipitamment et se dirigea à grande vitesse, en râlant, dans sa chambre.

Une petite demis heure plus tard, Hermione et ses amies étaient dans la grande salle.

-Tu t'es remise de tes émotions ?

-Eve ne te moques pas de moi s'il te plait !

-Oh allez fait pas la tête, tu ne vas quand même pas nous quitter en mauvais termes ? si ?

-Non vous avez raison ! Quelle heure il est ?

-10 heures moins cinq.

-Dans ce cas, il faut que j'y aille. Dumbledor nous attend dans la salle adjacente. Vous allez me manquer les filles. Elle s'étaient toute les quatre levée et elle prirent Hermione dans les bras pour lui montrer qu'elle était soutenue, et qu'elle penserai fort a elle.

-Tu nous écriras ?

-Bien sûr, tous les jours !

-Tu nous raconteras tous ?

-Absolument !

-Même ce qui se passe avec Tom ?

-Même ce qui… attend que veux tu qu'il se passe avec Tom ?

-Oh mais rien du touuuuuuut. Lui dit elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Ouai bon je vous dit a dans deux semaines. Elle partie en direction de la salle de rendez vous.

Ils venaient tous d'arriver, le professeur Dumbledor pouvait don commencer ses explications.

-Bon alors maintenant que nous sommes tous là, je vais pouvoir vous dire que quoi il retourne. Il s'agit de duels entre les 3 écoles de magie d'Europe, Poudlard, Dumstrang et Beaubâton. Huit élèves sont choisit dans chaque école. Vous vous affronterez deux contre deux. Pour les premières manches, votre adversaire sera tiré au sort parmi les deux autres écoles. Ai-je été clair ?

-J'aurais une question professeur.

-Mais faites Mlle Stuart faites.

-Quels sont les sorts interdits et a quel moment sauras t'on que l'on a gagné ?

-Comme si qu'une Serpentard dans ton genre pouvais gagné !

-Mr Potter, je vous prierai, s'il vous plait de surveillé votre langage et particulièrement en ma présence.

-Désolé Professeur.

-Les sorts interdits sont bien évidemment les sortilèges impardonnables. Ainsi que vous vous en douter les armes blanches. Pour le reste, vous gagnerez lorsque votre adversaire n'est plus en état de combattre, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il ne peut plus lancé de sort. Je vais donc vous laisser vous installer dans les 4 wagons du train qui ont été mis à votre disposition. Je viendrai fréquemment contrôlée, afin de m'assurer que vous ne vous êtes pas entretuer. Il y a 24 heures de voyage alors tâcher de rester tranquille. A bientôt.

NDA j'adoooore leurs disputes, ca me fait trop rire. j'en pleur! allez dites moi ce que vous en penser et a demain


	20. le train

_Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai pas postée hier donc je met les deux aujourd'hui voila, a demain._

_Chapitre 24 : Le train._

_Quels sont les sorts interdits et a quel moment sauras t'on que l'on a gagné ?_

_Comme si qu'une Serpentard dans ton genre pouvais gagné !_

_Mr Potter, je vous prierai, s'il vous plait de surveillé votre langage et particulièrement en ma présence._

_Désolé Professeur._

_Les sorts interdits sont bien évidemment les sortilèges impardonnables. Ainsi que vous vous en douter les armes blanches. Pour le reste, vous gagnerez lorsque votre adversaire n'est plus en état de combattre, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il ne peut plus lancé de sort. Je vais donc vous laisser vous installer dans les 4 wagons du train qui ont été mis à votre disposition. Je viendrai fréquemment contrôlée, afin de m'assurer que vous ne vous êtes pas entretuer. Il y a 24 heures de voyage alors tâcher de rester tranquille. A bientôt._

Hermione et Tom s'installèrent dans le dernier compartiment à l'exacte opposé des Gryffondor. Ils s'installèrent chacun sur une banquette et pendant près de deux heures vaquèrent a leurs occupations sans échanger un seul mot. A midi, deux assiettes garnit étaient apparu sur une table prévue pour deux.

-Je me demandais s'ils y auraient pensés.

-Aurais tu peur de mourir de faim Tom ?

-Non, mais je ne vais sûrement pas pouvoir te battre le ventre vide.

-Mais même le ventre plain tu serai incapable de me battre. Rajouta t-elle avec un brin d'humour.

-C'est ce que nous verrons. En attendant, mon ventre réclame son dû. Hermione et lui se levèrent. Tom tira la chaise de celle-ci avant de lui-même s'asseoir à sa place.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi galant !

-Cela de déplait.

-Non bien au contraire. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas tirée la chaise ainsi.

-Combien exactement ?

-Cela doit faire trois ans, a peu de choses près.

-Et qui était-ce ?

-Le garçon de Durmstang dont tu as déjà entendu parler.

-Oh

Elle avait le sourire qui montait jusqu'au oreilles.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?

-Mais bien sûr je me remémorais juste notre petit « échange ».

_Flash Back :_

_-Peut être ? peut être ? Mais tu te rends compte de la chance que l'on a. c'est tout simplement fantastique et puis, il paraît que les garçons de Durmstrang sont plutôt bien bâtis._

_-Oui c'est vrai._

_-Oui ? hein attend mais comment tu le sais ? dit nous tout, nous qui sommes tes amies._

_-Non. Elle riait, ses amies étaient vraiment curieuses._

_-Mais oui allez Stuart, dit nous comment tu as pu apercevoir un de ses beau élèves ?_

_-Serais tu jaloux Tom ? si le cas, tu sais je ne t'en voudrait pas !_

_-Moi jamais._

_-Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeer s'il te plait Dit nous tout._

_-Très bien vous avez gagnez. Je suis déjà sortit avec un élève de Durmstrang._

_-Quoi ? Tom était en rogne, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait tuer ce type._

_-Oh arrête Tom sinon je vais croire que tu es jaloux. Elle avait pris ce petit air mutin qui avait pour don d'agacer ses amis. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son oreille. Si tu es jaloux, tu n'as qua me le dire et je ferai avec toi, ce que j'ai fait avec lui._

_-Je suis sûr que tu n'en à pas le courage !_

_Ses amies regardaient cet échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt, elles entaient sûr que quoi qu'il se passe cela risquait d'être vraiment mais alors vraiment intéressant._

_-Tu ne devrai pas me sous estimer ainsi. _

_-Alors prouve moi que je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi et que tu as plus de cran que toute ses greluches._

_-Ey Jedusor, je te signale que nous sommes les amies d'Hermione et que nous n'avons rien de greluches, tu peut dire ça des Griffy mais sûrement pas de nous._

_-Prouve-le si tu en ai capable. Une lueur de défit éclairait les yeux de Tom._

_-Il me regardait souvent travaillé à la bibliothèque. Nous parlions de tout et de rien._

_-Comme hier ?_

_-Non, plus légèrement._

_-Hermione ? c'était Eve qui l'avait interrompu. Elle semblait outrée et quelque peu choquée._

_-Oui ? elle se retourna rapidement vers les filles de son dortoir afin de savoir ce qu'elles voulaient._

_-Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais avec Tom hier._

_-Oh ! J'ai oublié._

_-Mais nous nous n'oublierons pas de te demander des explications en temps voulu !_

_-Dit moi ce que vous faisiez d'autre. Il était impatient_

_-On se tenait la main._

_-Comme ceci ? Son ton était doux, presque comme un enfant qui demandait a sa mère s'il remuait correctement la préparation du dîner. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Cela leur procura à tous les deux une drôle de sensation._

_-Oui._

_-Quoi d'autre ? Il la provoquait la testait pour savoir si elle aurai le culot d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle en serait capable. Il voulait pouvoir la charrier après._

_-Il me serait dans ses bras._

_-Comme ça ? ce n'était plus maintenant que les amis de dortoir d'Hermione qui regardaient la scène mais à peu près toute l'école. Il voulaient tous savoir pourquoi le dangereux Tom Jedusor avait la très très belle nouvelle dans ses bras, et surtout, comment celle-ci allait réagir._

_-Oui. Ils prenaient tous les deux beaucoup de plaisir à cet échange. Ils voulaient savoir jusqu'où l'autre irait. Ils riaient dans leur barbe des têtes que faisaient les autres élèves. Hermione se souvient de la vue de Tom pratiquement nu, lors de sa première matinée à cette époque. Elle s'appuya contre son torse et releva la tête._

_-Et c'est tout ?_

_-Non. Nous nous embrassions aussi._

_-Ah montre moi. Là il en était sûr elle allait tout arrêter._

''_S'il pense que je vais m'arrêter là, il peu toujours rêver'' Elle se décala de lui. Il pensait qu'il avait gagné mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Hermine était sur ses genoux et lui roulaient le patin du siècle._

_Tom était quelque peu surpris et c'était peu de le dire._

_-Mais par contre, lui au moins il répondait à mes baisers. Toute la grande salle était encore sous le choc. Tom était paralysé par une fille. Et voila que maintenant il prenait Hermione par la nuque et l'embrassa de façon sauvage et dominatrice, elle y participa de bon cœur. A bout de souffle ils se détachèrent._

_-Il y t'il encore d'autre chose que tu lui faisait ?_

_-Il y en a une autre. Tout le monde pensait la même chose. Tom se dit que cette fois ci, il avait gagné. Elle n'oserait jamais lui faire l'amour. Car il pensait que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait ?_

_-Lève toi !_

_-QUOI ?_

_-Allez lève toi que je te fasse la dernière chose._

_-Tu ne vas tout de même pas oser ? pas devant tout se monde. _

_Tous les élèvent étaient choqué, maintenant qu'ils avaient compris de quoi il retournaient, il attendait le prochaine acte de la nouvelle Serpentard._

_-Lève toi, sinon je vais croire que tu es un dégonflé._

_Piqué a vif dans son orgueil il se leva. Toute la grande salle y compris les professeurs était éberluée. Seul Dumbledor avait cette étincelle dans le regard qui le trahissait. Bien et maintenant ?_

_-Hermione gifla Tom si fortement qu'elle en avait mal à la main. Elle ajouta rapidement avant que Tom ne se fâche que :_

_-C'est la dernière chose que nous avons partagée_ _avant qu'il ne me quitte pour une gourgandine de Suédoise._

(NDA : Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ceux qui viennent de le lire, mais j'ai tellement adorer écrire ce chapitre que je n'ai pas résister a la tentation de le replacer à se moment de l'histoire. Je suis sûr que tout ce qui, comme moi, écrivent savent ce que je ressent. Et je dois dire que plus je le relis, plus il me fait rire, alors je me suis dit que c'était peut être aussi votre cas. Donc voila, encore désolé pour le dérangement)

_Fin du flash back._

-Ah oui bien sûr ! Il grimaça. Il est vrai que tu m'as bien eu. Tu m'as vraiment soufflé sur ce coup là. Je ne pensait pas du tout a ça, lorsque tu m'as dit qu'il y avait autre chose. (NDA : il est de bonne composition mon Tommy !!!)

-Oui je sais, tu devais sûrement penser que j'avais couché avec lui.

-Effectivement.

-Et bien saches que je ne suis pas une pute, je ne couche pas avec le premier venu ! Sa remarque n'était ni amère ni sarcastique. C'était simplement une constatation.

Après un petit moment de silence, Tom repris la parole.

Hermione, elle nota soigneusement, l'emploi du prénom, tu veux bien m'en parler ?

-De quoi ?

-De ton passé

-Que veux tu savoir ?

voili voilou a tout de suite


	21. Ressasser le passé est parfois une

_voila le deusième a demain, merci encore pour vous reviex et compliments ca fait vraimant plaisir_

_Chapitre 25 : Ressasser le passé est parfois une bonne chose._

_un petit moment de silence, Tom repris la parole._

_Hermione, elle nota soigneusement, l'emploi du prénom, tu veux bien m'en parler ?_

_De quoi ?_

_De ton passé_

_Que veux tu savoir ?_

-Parles moi de tes parents.

Hermione savait que s'il parlait de cela c'est qu'il voulais savoir ce que pensait, vivaient et ressentaient les gens normaux, ceux qui, s'il continue dans cette voix, finiront par se faire tuer. Elle décida donc, de lui répondre en toute sincérité, avec des mots qui sortaient droit du cœur et non de la tête.

-Mes parents étaient merveilleux. Ils m'ont adopté lorsque j'avais huit ans.

-Tu as… tu as été adoptée ?

-Oui, j'ai comme toi vécu dans un foyer pendant les huit premières années de ma vie.

-Que c'est il passé ?

-Mes parents naturels étaient, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, des moldus, ils m'ont abandonné car ils ne pouvaient pas subvenir à mes besoins, ils étaient très pauvres. J'ai vécu comme toi les enfants de l'orphelinat. Mes parents m'ont aimé, ils ont, à partir moment où ils m'ont adopter, toujours été là pour moi. Ils m'ont aidé a grandir, nous sommes partis en vacances, ou nous avons rit, nous avons vécus. Toutes ses années sont des souvenirs très agréables et inoubliables.

-Parles moi de l'orphelinat.

-J'étais dans un orphelinat moldu, très tôt, j'ai commencé a développées certaines aptitudes. il y avait toujours des choses blizzard qui se passaient autour de moi, si bien que plus personne n'osait m'approcher, si bien les adultes que les enfant, j'était toujours seule, c'est là que j'ai appris a appréciée la compagnie des livre. On ne me voyait jamais sans un pavé sous le bras, c'était mon exutoire.

-Et tu n'en veux pas à tes parents ?

-Pourquoi leur en voudrais-je ? ils m'ont laissé pour des bonnes raisons, pour que j'aie une vie heureuse et saine.

-Et tes amis ?

-Quoi mes amis ?

-Ont 'ils su que tu avait été adopter ? savait-ils par quoi tu es passé ? En gros, te comprenaient-ils ?

-Un des mes ami le savait, Hervé, il avait lui aussi vécu une enfance horrible, je ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était incompris.

-Et l'autre ?

-L'autre ne l'a jamais su.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'aurai pas compris. Il vient d'une famille pauvre certes mais très heureuse, sa mère est une bénédiction. Lorsque je suis arrivée au pensionnat, je ne lâchais pas mes livres, je n'étais pas bien, cela me rappelait mon internat, Je lisais tout ce qui me passait par la main, je n'étais vue que comme un rat de bibliothèque. J'avais été adoptée par des craquemols, j'apprenais, a chaque rentrée tout mes livres par cœur, je récitait toute mes connaissance, lorsqu prof posait une question, j'avais toujours la réponse. C'était mon filet de secours, mon moyen pour ne pas sombrer, et puis, je voulais montrer qu'une enfant de craquemol pouvait faire aussi bien que tout les autres, et même mieux. Seulement cela n'a en fait, fait que m'attirer plus d'ennuies, on me voyait comme une fille sans intérêt, on ne venais me voir que pour mes connaissances et mes devoirs, Romuald le premier, on se disputait tout le temps, il ne faisait jamais ses devoir et se servait des miens, je l'ai aimer mais la encore il m'a trahis, ce sont les gens comme lui que je déteste. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Penser à Ron lui était toujours douloureux.

-Tom vint s'asseoir près d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Je sais que tout cela est douloureux pour toi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de savoir, de savoir ce que c'est que la vie, ta vie. Il resta là quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle ce calme et qu'elle sèche ses larmes.

-Merci Tom.

Ils parlèrent ainsi durant tout l'après midi, elle lui parlait d'elle, de sa famille, ses amis. Elle savait que la décision finale approchait, elle savait que, même avec ce qu'elle allait ou lui avait révélé, Tom ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle devait tout lui dire, pour voir s'il n'y avait ne serai-ce qu'un seul espoir de changer le future, ou bien s'il devrai utiliser un moyen plus drastique. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, les meurtres a répétions avaient commencés dans l'année qui avait suivit sa sortie de Poudlard.

La nuit qui suivit fut très agitée pour Hermione, ressasser son passer, avait fait resurgir des souvenir qu'elle croyait avoir bien enfouit. C'est donc un homme aux cheveux blond qui hantât ses cauchemars. Elle se réveilla, comme d'habitude vers les six heures du matin.

-tu es déjà réveillé Tom ?

-A vrai dire je n'ai pas dormit.

-Pourquoi ? les lits que tu as transfiguré étaient pourtant confortable, a moins que ce ne soit ma présence qui te dérange ?

-Non les lits n'y sont pour rien et ce n'est pas la première fois que je dors avec une fille. A cette remarque, Hermione rougit. Il le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

-Alors qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Toi ?

-Moi ?

-Oui tu as cauchemardée toute la nuit. Elle espérait qu'il n'aurait rien entendu, cette nuit, le pire moment de sa vie lui était revenu en mémoire et en détail. Elle pensait s'en être débarrassée, cela faisait un moment maintenant.

-Raconte moi !

-Non !

-Si je veux savoir qui est ce Macnair. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu hurlait tellement fort que, pour ne pas que tout le train soit réveillé, j'ai du placer de puissant sort de silence. Raconte moi. dit il le plus doucement du monde, il en voulait pas l'éffrayé, juste la convaincre de se confier a lui.

-D'abord, il faut que tu saches que personne n'est au courant, ni mes parents, ni mes amis, personne.

-Très bien.

-C'était ma troisième année à l'internat. Comme tu le sais déjà, je m'étais opposée au monstre. Il hocha simplement la tête. Je devais partir en voyage avec mes parents. Nous devions aller au ski. Cependant, ce ne c'est pas passer comme prévu. Je t'ai déjà aussi dit que, grâce a mes livres et donc mes connaissances, j'étais la meilleure élève. Seulement, certaines riches familles de sang pur, n'admettait pas qu'une fille de craquemol qui s'opposait a leur maître, soit plus forte que leur progéniture. Ils savaient que j'allais en bus jusqu'à chez moi. Ce devait être exceptionnel, d'habitude, mes parents venaient toujours me chercher mais là ils m'avaient envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir. Ils disaient qu'il faillait qu'ils terminent les bagages et qu'ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas me chercher. Ils en ont donc profité. MacNair était un des fidèles du monstre. Il avait été chargé de mon enlèvement. Il disait qu'ils allaient me punir pour ce que j'étais qu'ils allaient venger leurs fils qui étaient en dessous de moi, qu'ils allaient me détruire. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, ses sanglots lui enserraient la gorge, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Ils m'ont violée, à tour de rôle, pendant les deux semaines de vacances. elle pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Depuis tout ce temps elle n'en avait parler a personne, ne montrant rien. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas que Ron la touche, c'était encore trop frai, trop vrai. Ils m'ont relâche la veille de la rentrée, ils ont envoyé une lettre a mes parents pour leur dire qu'Hervé avait encore des ennuis et que j'avais encore été obligé de rester avec lui, ils avaient été déçu mais, quand je les ait revu ils m'avaient dit qu'ils comprenait. Je me suis retenue, retenue de toutes mes forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant eux. Je n'en ai rien montrer personne n'en a rien su. Je me suis, au contraire de leurs espérance, encore plus investit dans mes études, égalent les résultat des plus grands, des plus brillants. Je voulais leur montrer que même après ça, j'étais toujours entière. Je ne vivais que grâce aux livres.

-Et tes amis.

-Je suis plutôt douée pour cacher des choses. Je t'ai dit que personne n'en a jamais rien su. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment, mais elle avait l'impression, qu'à présent une sorte de lien les unissait, il connaissait tout de sa vie, et elle connaissait son futur. Elle daigna enfin regarder Tom. Son aura était rouge, sa baguette lançait des étincelles, ses yeux avaient changé de forme, son côté meurtrier reprenait le dessus.

-Tom ! Tom ! calme toi, je t'en prie.

-Me calmer ? COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME. Hermione ce qu'il t'on fait est intolérable.

-Mais ils sont punis, ils sont morts aujourd'hui.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prie dans ses bras. Oh ! Hermione je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Sans s'en rendre compte, il approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, et l'embrassa tendrement. Avec ses pouces, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore. Il posa son front contre le sien, pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa encore.

-Tu méritais mieux que ce que tu as vécus. Personne n'aurai jamais du te faire souffrir comme ça.

''AH si tu savais. Si tu savais à quel point tu vas me faire souffrir. C'est toi Tom une des causes de ma plus grande souffrance. Un homme que j'ai appris a connaître et à apprécier.''

NDA : je ne sais pas si vous me croirez si je vous dis que j'ai pleurée quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre mais c'est vrai. Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas subit des choses aussi horribles je n'ai ni été abandonnée, ni violée. Mais, lorsque je fais vivre ces personnages, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre avec eux. Alors dès a présent, je tue ceux qui me disent que je n'ai aucune sensibilité. Que certain en prennent bonne note. Mais non pas vous mes lecteurs anonymes préfères, mais des personnes dans mon entourage à qui je confis mes textes.

bon ben a demain


	22. l'arrivé

_Chapitre 26 : L'arrivée._

_Tu méritais mieux que ce que tu as vécus. Personne n'aurai jamais du te faire souffrir comme ça._

''_AH si tu savais. Si tu savais à quel point tu vas me faire souffrir. C'est toi Tom une des causes de ma plus grande souffrance. Un homme que j'ai appris a connaître et à apprécier.''_

C'est bien entendu à ce moment précis que Dumbledor arriva. Il sourria, un voyant Tom, le future, mage noir sans cœur, réconforter une jeune fille en pleure, et cette fois, pas a cause de lui. Cela lui fit réellement plaisir, il se dit que peut être, il y avait enfin une chance pour que celui-ci change. Enfin, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, jeunes gens mais nous sommes arrivé.

-Merci professeur. Hermione se jeta un rapide sort d'illusion afin que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Elle avait à présent l'air d'être aussi fraîche qu'une rose sous la rosée du matin.

-Ils descendirent tous du train et se retrouvèrent sur une étendue entièrement blanche, couverte de neige. La réverbération du soleil était tellement importante que ça leur brûlait les yeux. Rapidement, Dumbledor leur lança un sort de protection. Ils voyaient au loin se dessinée une silhouette. Elle avançait droit vers eux. Très rapidement ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait d'un élève qui devait sûrement les accompagner jusqu'à l'école.

-Bonjour, je me nomme Stanislav (juste pour toi Lili) Krum. C'est moi qui ai été choisit pour vous guider jusqu'à notre école.

-Vous devez être le professeur Dumbledor, dit il en regardant celui-ci.

-C'est exact.

-Suivez moi je vous prie.

-Hermione était dans tous ses états, l'aïeul de Victor. Tant de souvenirs, lui revenaient en tête, le bal de noël, les soirées d'études à la bibliothèque, ses plongeons dans le lac. Et la jalousie de Ron.

''Pourquoi faut il que tout revienne toujours à lui. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de lui. Ce n'est qu'un vaurien, un traître, un lâche. Il ne mérite pas une once de compassion.''

Tom, voyait bien le trouble d'Hermione, il la sentait partir dans il ne sais quel souvenir. Il décida de lui prendre la main, juste pour lui assurer son soutient. Les huit autres personnes présentent avaient bien entendu remarquer ce geste, seulement six n'osaient rien dire de peur de s'attirer les foudres du préfet en chef, une autre s'en réjouissait, et la dernière se demandait comment il pouvais faire pour que cette magnifique créature se retrouve sous sa couette le plus rapidement possible.

Krum prononça une formule incompréhensible, au début rien ne se passa puis, au bout de quelques instants, la terre se mit a tremblée, la neige se soulevait en gigantesque dôme devant eux. Une montagne de neige s'éleva de avant eux. En y regardant der plus près on pouvait y distinguer des tours des fenêtres, des terrasses. Il s'agissait un fait d'un château de glace. Il était vraiment majestueux. Soudainement, deux grandes portes de bois apparurent. Il frappa trois coups et elles s'ouvrirent. Il se retourna vers les élèves qui, pour certain, masquaient très bien leurs émotions, ce qui fut notamment le cas d'Hermione et Tom. Il en fut contrarié car il aurait voulu impressionner la jeune fille de Serpentard. L'intérieur de Durmstrang n'avait rien de la beauté de Poudlard, les murs étaient fait de neige ou de glace, nus, tout était froid, simple et sans artifices. Hermione n'en était pas surprise, après tout c'était une école de garçon et qui plus est de magie noire, les fioritures ne sont pas de mise.

- J'ai pour ordre de vous conduire directement à la salle des fêtes, un festin sera donné en votre honneur. Les élèves de Beaubâtons sont arrivés ce matin. Ils dormiront dans les quartiers des invitées, et sous serez logés dans les quartier des élèves de dernière année a raison de deux par chambre. Je crois que les groupes ont déjà été formés. Vos affaires s'y trouvent déjà. Je vous montrerai vos appartements plus tard, pour l'heure, vous êtes attendus.

Tom n'avait toujours pas lâcher la main d'Hermione, celui-ci l'avait remarqué et se dit qu'il fallait jouer sérer pour l'obtenir, il pensait que de gagner les duels serai un excellent moyen de la conquérir.

Il les fit monter aux deuxième étage, traversé plusieurs couloirs pour enfin s'arrêter de devant une porte tallée entièrement dans de la glace. On pouvais y voir à travers sept grandes tables ronde et une dernière, rectangle placée au fond de la salle.

-Vous avez été placé à la table des septièmes années…

-Donc a la tienne, le coupa Tom. Celui-ci avait remarqué les regards insistant qu'il lançait a Hermione, et, pouvais parfaitement deviné ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Krum ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. Hermione était vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation, il ressemblait beaucoup à Victor, ça la ramenait des années en arrières, le tournois de trois sorcier, le retour de Voldemort, l'ordre du phénix et tous ses morts, en commençant par Dumbledore. Elle était partagée entre nostalgie et désespoir. Elle n'en laissa cependant, rien paraître. Elle était vraiment contente que Tom soit à ses côtes, elle avait espérée, quand les voyant ainsi, main dans la main, il aurai cessé ses regard insistant, mais il n'en fut rien, bien au contraire.

Les élèvent de Poudlard devaient préparer une présentation en fonction de leur maison, il rentraient donc deux par deux, feraient leur show et iraient rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore, eu bout de la salle. Ils avaient 5 min avant leur grande entrée.

_Dans la salle._

_­_Des murmures bourdonnaient dans la grande salle, les filles de Beaubâton venaient d'entrer, elles avaient charmé la quasi-totalité des élèves. Elles n'avaient montré que le charme, la délicatesse, des français, elles ne voulaient en aucun cas dévoilé l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs. Les deux écoles attendaient maintenant l'arrivée des élèves de Poudlard.

Les élèvent de Poudlard avaient, au contraire décider d'axer leur présentation là dessus. Ils voulaient les impressionner mais sans révélé toute leur puissance. Ils savaient que les élèvent de Beaubâton étaient déjà arrivé, mais ils voulaient marqué les esprits.

Il avait été décider que les Gryffondor entreraient en premier, suivit des Serdaigle, des pouffement, et enfin, le clou du spectacle nos deux Serpentards préférés. Ils s'étaient tous changés, ils avaient laissé leurs uniformes à Poudlard. Ceux-ci n'étaient en effet pas pratiques pour un duel.

Hermione et Tom avaient soigneusement préparé leur entrée, ils voulaient effrayé, montrer leur puissance t leur supériorité, Hermione voyait là un moyen de se montrer différemment de la sage petite étudiante, elle voulait montrer son pouvoir, pas tout bien évidement, elle voulait monter l'Hermione dangereuse qu'elle avait été lors de la bataille finale, elle voulaient faire ressortir cette part d'elle qu'elle n'avait découverte qu'ai moment ou elle s'était engagée dans le combat, lorsqu'elle avait vu Neville, tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, la tortionnaire de ses parents, lui aussi avait fait appel a quelque chose d'autre, il n'avaient plus jamais été le même, il avaient maintenant une grande confiance en lui, c'est un des héros de cette guerre, mais lui aussi y a laissé des plumes, il a perdu Luna, la fille qu'il aimait en secret, un maléfice l'a également rendu muet. En quelques jours, avant la dernière bataille, ils avaient travaillé vraiment dur, ils avaient appris la base du language des signes, se disant qu'ils auraient out le temps pour le perfectionné après, elle l'avait entraîné aux sortilèges informulé, se fut sa plus grande force. Neville Longdubat, la nullité chronique de Poudlard, étaient devenu encore plus puissant. Ils étaient constamment ensemble, pendant la dernière année, ils ne se parlaient plus qu'entre eux. Oubliant les autres, ceux qui n'avait pas connu la même souffrance. C'était pour lui, pour tout ceux qui avaient souffert qu'elle voulait changer cet avenir. Mais ne parlons plus de ça pour le moment, revenons en a notre présentation.

Hermione et Tom s'étaient habillé a peu de choses près de la même façon, il avait un pull vert et un pantalon noir, tandis qu'elle avait un pull noir et une jupe courte verte. Ils étaient près à rentrer. Chacun était placé d'un côté de la porte afin que personne ne les voie. Ils attendirent l'explosion caractéristique de la fin de la présentation des Pouffsoufle puis entrèrent dans l'arène.

Les élèvent étaient ébahit, les anglais ne manquaient vraiment pas d'imagination.

Les Gryffondor étaient arrivée avec deux chats, qu'ils avaient métamorphosées en Lions, lorsque leurs deux nez s'étaient frottés, l'immense insigne de leur maison était magiquement apparu au milieu de la salle.

Ils ne virent ensuite que deux aigles survolé la pièce, lorsqu'il se heurtèrent, l'insigne des Serdaigle apparut, juste en dessous, on pu voir un nuage de fumé, d'où se distinguait les silhouettes des deux élèves.

Des centaines de blaireaux envahirent la salle, obligeant les élèves a lever les pieds, il se regroupèrent au milieu et montaient les uns sur les autres. Ils formèrent ainsi un dôme un peu plus grand qu'un homme. Une explosion retentie et les blaireau disparurent laissant à leur place l'insigne de la maison flottant au dessus de deux élèvent.

A peine eurent t'ils fini, que des centaines de vipères remplaça les assiettes et deux énormes cobras entrèrent par la grande porte. Plus personne n'osait bougée, soit pétrifié par leur serpent qui les fixaient en se demandant sûrement a quel moment ils allaient pouvoir attaqué, ou alors a cause des gigantesques serpents qui s'amusaient a leur frôler les pied. Les deux vipères se rejoignirent au milieu de la salle, elles s'enroulèrent autour l'une de l'autre. Un nuage vert foncé s'échappai de leur étreinte pour les englobées complètement, il s'étendit au dessus d'eux pour former l'insigne des Serpentards. Lorsque le nuage si dissipa, toute la grande salle pu voir un homme et une jeune fille, ils étaient diablement attirant, on ne pouvait décroché son regard d'eux, il émanait de leur union, une puissance et une force, dont il faudrait sûrement se méfier. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur leur visage. Les élèves, trop occupé par la beauté des deux jeunes gens avaient complètement oublié la présence de vipères devant eux. Le garçon murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles, et elles se déplacèrent sur le corps de leur future victimes, ils eu, a ce moment précis des centaines de cris d'effrois, au moment ou les vipères allaient mordre leur mordre le coup elle s'évanouirent. La salle tout entière fut plongée dans une espèce de stupeur post traumatique, ce qui permis au deux élèves de rejoindre leurs sous directeurs. Dumbledore murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione :

-Vous devez être quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnelle pour avoir ainsi métamorphosée toutes ses assiettes.

-Malheureusement oui !

Le directeur de Durmstrang mit un certain temps avant de sortir de sa stupeur.

- Bienvenue a vous tous, dans notre château. Pour commencer, je vous informe que le duel commencera dès après demain. Ca qui vous laisse du temps pour vous habiter aux conditions climatiques ! Je cois savoir que les règles vous ont déjà été données, la liste de votre premier adversaire sera affichée dès demain matin dans vos dortoirs. Sur ceux bon appétit.

''Le directeur ressemble beaucoup a Karkaroff, ça doit être un critère se sélection : _école de Durmstrang recherche directeur, froid, agressif et peu compréhensif, merci de vous adresser au…_'' elle pouffa de rire ! Tom lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- laisse tomber, ce n'était pas important. Hermione et Tom s'étaient assis a côté a table. Krum avait pris place a côté d'Hermione, au plus grand déplaisir de celle-ci. Il essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire la conversation, mais, celle-ci, n'en avait cure et parlait encore et encore avec Tom !

((Je l'aurais, de gré ou de force elle sera dans mon lit, puisqu'elle me refuse toutes approche délicate, je prendrai un autre chemin.))

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien, Hermione et Tom parlaient peu, préférant écouter et juger leurs adversaires. En sortant de la salle il leur fut remis un plan grossier de l'école afin qu'ils aient moins de chances de se perdre. Tom aimait beaucoup cet endroit, ça respirait la magie noire. Il la sentait partout. De plus, il n'était pas déçu de se retrouvé seul avec elle. Au moins elle ne le craignait pas, elle renfermait une multitude de choses en elles qu'il rêvait de découvrir. A vrai dire, il s'était rendu compte, dans le train, lorsqu'il parlait avec elle, qu'elle le fascinait. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle, connaître ses pensées et son passé. Il la voulait, voulais la connaître et la découvrir.

Leur chambre n'était pas moches, deux lits, deux armoires et une salle de bain. C'était rudimentaire mais suffisant.

Et voila ce sera le dernier chapitre pour le moment, il n'es reste plus beaucoup mais ils ne sont pas encore écrit. Dès a présent, je poserai les nouveaux chapitres dès que je les aurai finis. Voila bonne lecture et a bientôt. PS l'adresse e-mail qui est dans ma fiche me sert aussi d'addresse msn, juste au cas où vous voudriez parler de ce que vous lisez, ou des idée a échanger. voila, je vais faire le plus vite possible!!!!


	23. souvenirs, souvenirs

_Chapitre 27 : souvenirs, souvenirs…_

_Leur étreinte fut pleine de tendresse de passion et d'un je ne sais quoi en plus que nos deux élèves étaient incapable d'identifier. Si quelqu'un s'était introduit dans la chambre au petit matin, il n'aurait pu voir que deux corps, étroitement enlacés. Ainsi que de sourires de bien être sur deux visages, qui étaient depuis bien longtemps, complètement détendus._

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se trouva collée contre le torse de Tom, il était déjà réveillé et lui sourira en le voyant bougé.

-Bonjour. As-tu bien dormit ?

-Bonjour. Mieux que jamais. Et toi ?

-On ne pourrait faire mieux.

-Tom ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce qu'on est exactement ? elle était un peu anxieuse, elle avait peur qu'il change d'avis.

-Et bien, ce dont je suis sûr c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te laissée. Je ne supporterai pas non plus de te voir dans les bras d'un autre. Donc, si tu le veux bien, je dirai que nous sommes un couple. Avais tu peur que je change d'avis ?

-Je dois te dire que oui, j'avais peur que tu changes d'avis, et rien ne me ferai plus plaisir que de rester avec toi. Pour bien commencé de début de leur relation, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Au moment ou ils allaient reprendre leurs 'activités' quelqu'un toqua a la porte. Hermione se planqua derrière Tom, celui-ci se mis sur le côter afin de la cachée au maximum.

-Oui ?

C'était Krum.

-Bonjour, on m'envoie pour vous dire que le déjeuner ne vas pas tarder à être servit ? Mais où est la jolie jeune file qui était avec toi ? dit il dans un sourire des plus charmeur.

-La jolie jeune fille est MA copine et elle n'est pas disposée à te parler.

Il rentra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Ce qu'il vit le fâcha au plus haut point, la jeune fille qu'il convoitait était dans le lit de ce…-& : »grrùµ ! il vit rouge et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Tom se retourna vers Hermione, l'embrassa et lui demanda :

-Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-J'aimerai visitée la bibliothèque. Et toi ?

-Je pense que je vais tout simplement aller visiter. Et si on allais déjeuner ?

-Bonne idée, je meure de faim.

Ils arrivèrent mains dans la main dans la salle a mangée. Elle était très différente de celle d'hier, plus froide encore, il u avait simplement 7 longues tables rectangulaires. Hermione et Tom avaient attirés beaucoup de regard sur eux, en particulier celui d'un élève bien dont ils auraient a se méfier. Ils ne soucièrent de personne et prirent pace sur une des tables, il déjeunèrent rapidement avant de se rendre devant le tableau où l'ordre des duels étaient annoncés.

-alors, qui affronteras-tu en premier demanda Tom ?

-Une fille de Beaubâton. Et toi ?

-Quelqu'un d'ici.

-Je t'amène jusqu'à la bibliothèque ?

-Avec joie !

Hermione avait une idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait trouvée dans la bibliothèque. Elle voulait trouvée de quoi changer Tom. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, s'il y avait bien sûr un autre moyen. Elle s'était peu à peu vraiment attachée à lui et, le tuer serai le pire acte qu'elle aurait jamais commis. Elle passa toute la matinée dans les livres. Lorsqu'elle était entrée, un frisson de joie la parcouru, elle était presque aussi fournit que celle de Poudlard mais elle regorgeait de livres de magie noir, elle avait eu envie d'en lier jusqu'à l'épuisement, malheureusement, ou heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas car Tom vint la cherchée pour le déjeuné. Elle avait cherché dans une dizaine de livres mais n'avait encore rien trouvée. Elle avait lu du simple manuel d'utilisation de la magie noir, aux découverte d'un certain James l'affreux et les changements de la personnalité, cependant rien ne correspondait, il s'agissait ici d'une formule contre les TOC, rien à voir donc avec Tom. Pour l'après midi, Tom lui proposa de l'amener dans un endroit qu'il avait trouvé. Ils marchèrent pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot perdu dans leurs pensées. Tom s'arrêta devant un couloir plutôt sombre, il y amena Hermione, prit sur la droite puis la gauche, ils arrivèrent ainsi dans une petite salle désaffectée. Il y fit brûler un feu de camps et elle fit apparaître des cousins. Ils s'installèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Après quelque minutes de silence, Hermione pris la parole.

-Tom, tu te souviens du dîner que j'avais gagné ?

-Et comment ce fut une vraie catastrophe.

_Flash back :_

_Ils venaient juste de passer les grandes grilles de Poudlard lorsqu'une plie diluvienne, vint gâcher cette 'belle' balade tendue et silencieuse. Hermione, ayant eu la bonne idée de ce mettre en talon aiguille ne pu pas courir, elle se servit donc d'un charme anti pluie pour ne pas être mouillée. Tom qui, apparemment n'avait pas penser a cette éventualité, vu qu'il courrait déjà loin devant Hermione. Elle arriva donc au village un quart d'heure après lui. Dire qu'il était étonné était peu dire, il était arrivé tremper au village alors qu'elle n'avait même pas une goutte sur sa tenue. Devant son air quelque peu ébahit, Hermione pris la peine de répondre a son interrogation :_

_-Simple charme anti pluie ! Par contre, il te reste une goutte, juste là. Elle prit sont pouce et le passa sur son front afin d'enlevée la, supposée, goutte !_

_Il se ne savais pas pourquoi mais il se laissa faire. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite et déclara sur un ton sans appel qu'il ferait mieux d'aller déjeuné au lieu de rester a se caillé ici. Il l'amena dans un des restaurants de Près au Lard. C'était simple, jolie et assez conviviale, elle aurait pu passer un bon repas si son compagnon n'était pas aussi froid et buté. _

_Une fois que la carte leur fut apporté, et après un petit moment de réflexion, Tom pris la parole :_

_-Que désires-tu mangée ?_

_-Je prendrai simplement une salade._

_-Alors tu es comme toutes ses filles qui se rendent malade en n'avalant rien du tout !_

_-Non loin de là, dit-elle sur un ton des plus calmes tout en continuant de regarder sa carte. Mais si ca de gène et bien je prendrai une langue de bœuf avec des pommes magic ! Et toi ?_

_-Je me laisserai bien tenter par un magicmix ! le serveur qui venait juste d'arriver cru bon de commenté le choix de Tom._

_-Excellent choix, et pour vous Miss ? dit-il avec un ton qui se voulait plus suave et sensuel._

_-Je prendrai une langue de bœuf accompagné de pommes magic. Elle ne lui accordait aucun intérêt, lui donnant négligemment sa carte et préférant défier Tom du regard. Une fois que le serveur fut partit elle dit :_

_-Est ce que mon menu te convient mieux ? il haussa simplement les épaules._

_C'est dans une ambiance lourde que ce passa l'attente, aucun des deux ne voulait engager le conversation, ils étaient donc perdu dans leurs pensées. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, le serveur arriva enfin. Cependant, a deux mètres de leurs tables, il trébucha sur un obstacle, qui restera a tous jamais invisible. N'arrivant, malheureusement pas a se rattraper a temps, l'assiette d'Hermione arriva malencontreusement sur son haut, le tachant ainsi entièrement de sauce. Dans un geste qu'il ne se voilait absolument pas prévu (humhumhum), il attrapa une serviette, bien avant que qui se soit pu réagir, et commença à essuyer la sauce qui se trouvais sur sa poitrine. Dire que Tom était outré ne serai pas convenable, il était furax. Comment ce petit serveur osait il la plotée. Elle était a lui ! _

_**((Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?**_

_**Euuh chère conscience tu me lâches, Hermione a besoin de moi ! A l'évidence elle n'aime pas du tout cette situation ! Et c'est très bien comme ça !**_

_**QUOI ? Tu l'as appelé Hermione !!! Mais redescend sur terre !**_

_**CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT !))**_

_-Récurvit !_

_Le serveur était pris de court, comment était ce possible. Il ne devait pas l'interrompre ! Ils n'étaient a l'évidence pas ensemble ! Il aurait du la laisser faire, ainsi elle aurait fini par apprécier, puis perdre ses moyens, pour finalement accepter de le revoir ce soir, dans un endroit disons, plus intime ! Étant ainsi vulgairement interrompu et pour ne pas perdre la face, il lança un regard assassin a ce gougeât, et présenta toutes ses excuse a cette magnifique créature._

_Hermione, ayant repris ces esprit, fusilla le jeune serveur du regard et se dirigea rapidement vers les bureaux. Rapidement, lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il allait faire il tenta de s'interposé, c'était malheureusement sans compter sur le tallent d'Hermione pour les sortilèges informulés. Elle lui lança un pétrificus totalus bien placé et alla voir le directeur de l'établissement. Après une discutions plus que tumultueuse elle réussit a faire le faire renvoyé !lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, elle le vit allongé de tout son long a l'exacte position ou elle l'avait immobilisé. A l'évidence, personne n'avait décidé de lui venir en aide._

_Tom la rejoignît et ils sortir ensemble du restaurant._

_- Je voulais te remercier Tom, j'étais tellement choquée par son scénario que je n'avait plus la capacité à rien faire. Je ne sais spas pourquoi il avait comme une sorte d'emprise sur moi_

_- sûrement un sortilège !_

_- Oui peut être._

_- a-t-il été viré ?_

_- oui !_

_- bien dans ce cas rentrons !_

_voila si j'ai fait aussi vite c'est parceque ce chapitre était déjà bien commencé maintenant, il sécoulera un labs de temps plus important! alors a bientôt_


	24. duels, duels et  amour

_Chapitre 29 duels, duels et… duels._

_- Je voulais te remercier Tom, j'étais tellement choquée par son scénario que je n'avait plus la capacité à rien faire. Je ne sais spas pourquoi il avait comme une sorte d'emprise sur moi_

_- sûrement un sortilège !_

_- Oui peut être._

_- a-t-il été viré ?_

_- oui !_

_- bien dans ce cas rentrons !_

_Fin de flash back !_

Ils avaient parlé tout l'après midi, ils n'étaient sortis qu'au moment du dîner. Peu d'élèves se réjouissaient de cette union. En fait, beaucoup s'enfichaient mais certains étaient furieux et d'autres inquiet. En effet ils avaient peur des représailles si, par chance, ils arrivaient a en éliminer un mais qu'ils devaient sa battre contre l'autre.

Le jour des duels étaient enfin arrivés. Hermione et Tom s'en fichaient, ils savaient qu'ils allaient gagner le premier tour sans aucunes difficultés. Krum n'avait toujours rien tenté, il faut dire que c'était plutôt difficile car Hermione et Tom ne se lâchaient plus, sauf quand celle-ci avait le nez plongé dans ses bouquins ! Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'elle y faisait ; elle passait des heures a fouillé dans des grimoires tout aussi poussiéreux les uns que les autres, et les empilant inlassablement.

Les combats se passaient dehors, sous un dôme magique qui avait été spécialement créé. Celui-ci évitait que les sorts atteignent les gradins. Qui se dressaient tout autour de la piste. Les quatre premier duellistes eurent du fil a retordre avec leurs adversaires. C'était Durmstrang contre Beaubâton et pour l'instant, un élève e chaque école avait gagné.

C'était maintenant le tour de Tom, il n'avait pas choisit de faire durer le plaisir et en deux sorts, son adversaire était hors circuit.

Lorsque ce fut le tour d'Hermione, se fut bien différent. Elle avait décidé de faire tourner en bourrique son adversaire. Elle lançait des sorts afin de la faire courir de long en large du terrain, augmentant peu à peu la vitesse et la puissance de ses sortilèges. Cela dura un long moment, si bien que la greluche qui lui servait d'adversaire s'effondra de fatigue. Hermione était ennuyée, elle n'avait même pas eu à se défendre. Elle retourna s'assoir sur les gradins réservés aux vainqueurs ! Elle prit place a coté de Tom qui lui dit :

-J'ai bien aimé ton combat, c'était sportif !

-C'est même pas drôle, je ne me suis même pas amusée ! elle n'avait aucune résistance !

-Allez boude pas, la prochaine fois tu affrontes Potter !

-Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, dit elle dans un sourire, je vais l'écraser !

3o minutes plus tard, Hermione quitta 'le stade' pour se diriger vers la bi bibliothèque. Elle y resta enfermée pendant des heures, ne vouant pas le temps passé. Tom ne vient pas la cherché pour le dîner, il se doutait qu'elle avait besoin de retrouver ' ses livres' comme elle aimait à les appeler ! Hermione de son coté, s'enfonçait dans des livres de plus en plus gros et traitant de plus en plus de magie noire. Mais elle ne trouvait toujours rien qui mouvait l'aider à le changer, elle ne pouvait pas le tuer pas s'il y avait d'autres solutions.

C'est éreinté et courbaturée qu'elle alla se soir là se coucher dans le lit de Tom. Il ne dormait pas mais n'en montra rien. Ils ne trouvèrent le sommeil que lorsqu'ils furent blottit dans les bras de l'autre.

Nouvelle journée de combat, ce fut Tom qui ouvrit le bal, cette fois ci, il combattait une élève de Beaubâton. Lors de son combat, Tom laissait l'impression qu'il faiblissait, donnant ainsi a son adversaire une confiance et une assurance qui lui causa sa perte. Hermione pensa, lorsqu'on le déclara vainqueur, qu'il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien !

Krum, voyant qu'Hermione attendait seule son tour, décida de renouveler une approche en douceur. Il en fut très contrarié, lorsque celle-ci le repoussa comme une vielle chaussette ! Il ne dit rien, accusant le coup mais préparant une autre approche, un peu moins plaisante pour elle mais très satisfaisante pour lui !

Ce fut rapidement au tour d'Hermione, elle mit toute se rage dans son premier et dernier sort. Elle avait voulu évacuée toute la tentions, se stresse et la peur accumulé ses dernier temps. Le sort atteignit Potter en pleine poitrine, il faut tellement puissant qu'il en tomba dans le coma. Elle alla vers Tom, ne s'asseye même pas et lui qu'elle devait se rendre a la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un avait remarqué que celle-ci partait seule, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Hermione, n'ayant encore rien trouvé dans tous ces livres plus macabres les uns que les autres, se décida à lire quelque chose de plus léger. Elle choisit le livre 'Amour impossible'. Ce n'était pas son genre de lecture habituelle mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de distraction. Il contenant une palanquée de formule pour plaire a ses beau parents ou alors a la ou le dulcinée, divers filtres d'amours… mais quelques pages après le milieu de ce pavé, elle vit sur une feuille jaunit, une formule qu'elle nota soigneusement. Elle espérait sincèrement de ne pas avoir a s'en servir mais au moins elle avait trouvé quelque chose, après tout, on ne sait jamais.

Elle ne descendit pas tout se suite retrouver Tom, elle voulait penser a eux, al leur relation. Elle devait s'avouer, elle était magnifique, il était magnifique.

- Peut être que je… elle termina sa phrase dans un souffle, l'aime.

Ce simple mot provoqua une déferlante de souvenir, elle se souvenait e leur première rencontre, cela lui paraissait tellement loin maintenant, elle se passa en revue toutes leurs discutions, leurs moment passer ensemble, et la nouvelle tournure de leur relation, une seule conclusion lui vient a l'esprit :

Non, je l'aime !

Sur ces mots elle quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque pour le rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Elle s'asseyant, elle l'embrassa passionnément et lui souffle ses deux mot a l'oreille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait dit mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Tom ne la lâcha pas du regard pensant tout le dîner, il était plonger dans ses pensées. La personne a qui il se confiait, à qui il faisait confiance, l'aimait. Il avait l'impression que cette simple révélation changeait tout entre eux, leur histoire prenait une autre dimension, c'était comme si ce 'je t'aime' murmurer était la clef qui leur ouvrai une autre porte jusque là inconnue.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans leur chambre ce soir là, ils firent l'amour passionnément, tendrement et cette fois ils en étaient sûr, amoureusement !

NDA alors voila l'avant dernier chapitre ! La fin sera probablement postée demain, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et a demain !


	25. la fin

_Chapitre 30 : La fin_

_Sur ces mots elle quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque pour le rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Elle s'asseyant, elle l'embrassa passionnément et lui souffle ses deux mot a l'oreille. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait dit mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Tom ne la lâcha pas du regard pensant tout le dîner, il était plonger dans ses pensées. La personne a qui il se confiait, à qui il faisait confiance, l'aimait. Il avait l'impression que cette simple révélation changeait tout entre eux, leur histoire prenait une autre dimension, c'était comme si ce 'je t'aime' murmurer était la clef qui leur ouvrai une autre porte jusque là inconnue._

_Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans leur chambre ce soir là, ils firent l'amour passionnément, tendrement et cette fois ils en étaient sûr, amoureusement !_

Le lendemain matin, ils mirent du temps à se lever, aucun des deux ne voulaient quitter l'autre, même pour quelques instants. Ce fut donc a contre cœur qu'ils allèrent se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de combats.

Leurs combats furent facile, tout comme les précédents, Hermione quitta le stade pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque mais ne vit pas les silhouettes qui l'attendaient au détour du couloir.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, elle ne retrouva encerclée par plusieurs élèves. L'un d'entre eux lui pris sa baguette qu'il lança plus loin pendant qu'en autre s'approchait d'elle. Elle pu néanmoins reconnaitre assez rapidement Krum, mais, lorsqu'elle réalisa dans quelle situation elle était, la panique pris le dessus et elle fut incapable de lancer le moindre sort, si bien qu'elle se fit stupéfixiée avant même d'avoir pu cligner des cils. Krum ordonna a ses camarades de partirent. Hermione redoutait plus que tout ce qui allait suivre, ses souvenirs lui revenaient rapidement en mémoire, si bien qu'elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle revivait toutes ses séances de tortures, les une après les autres. Elle n'avait pas conscience que Krum avait des mains un peu trop baladeuses pour ne lui vouloir que tu bien, elle n'avait pas non plus consciences des propos acerbes et blessants qu'il lui murmurait a l'oreille, pas plus qu'elle avait conscience de la personne qui s'approchait d'eux a grands pas. Cette personne lança un sortilège si puissant que Krum vient heurter un peu trop brutalement le mur du fond, pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir sans séquelles. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris le dessus et elle ne sentait pas cette main douce et chaude effleuré son visage d'une façon réconfortante, au moment où le sort fut enlevé. Elle se sentit par contre tomba dans des bras accueillants et rassurants, elle eu conscience de fondre en larme et de se presser contre ce corps bienfaisant. Elle reconnu Tom a son odeur, celle qu'elle avait appris à distinguée et a apprécier. Elle comprenait les mots tendre que Tom lui glissait à l'oreille, des mot qu'on dirait à un enfant qui venait de sortir paniquer d'un terrible cauchemar. Il lui expliqua lentement qu'il s'était inquiété de ne plus voir Krum dans les gradins et qu'il avait préféré venir voir si tout allait bien, et que lorsqu'il les avait trouvé là, il n'avait pas réfléchit au pourquoi du comment car il avait pensé qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Hermione le serra dans ses bras, incapable de prononcé un mot. Il pris de geste comme un remerciement, la pris dans ses bras et la remena dans leur chambre. Il ne la quitta pas de la journée, essayant de clamer au mieux ses angoisses et de la soutenir. Pour Hermione, cette petite scène avait fait remonter pas mal de choses à la surface , dire qu'elle était chamboulée, ne suffirai pas pour qualifier son état émotionnel actuel. Elle mit du temps avant de s'endormir, ne trouvant le repos qu'une fois que toutes ses larmes furent écoulées.

Le lendemain, Tom ne pouvais plus contenir la rage qui le consumait peu à peu, s'il il avait pu se retenir hier c'est parce qu'Hermione avait besoin de lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait affronté un des 'amis' de Krum, dire qu'il l'avait battu, était bien en dessous de la réalité, il ne tenait plus debout et du sang coulaient de ses multiples blessures ; il ne pouvait ni marcher ni articuler correctement. Hermione avait bien observé Tom pendant le combat, ses yeux n'étaient plus que de fentes, ses traits respiraient la colère. Elle espérait qu'il se reprendrait mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas.

Tom n'était pas venu dîner. Elle ne savait même pas ou il était. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le prit le chemin de sa chambre qu'elle le vit. Il avait dévoilé son aura, elle était rouge, un rouge sang, profond, dévastateur. Il était de os, mais on voyait on sentait sa colère. Son futur avait pris le dessus. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle vit Krum a ses pieds, presque morts, il avait des plaies qui auraient inquiété les plus grand médicomages, il perdait du sang, un peu trop peut être. Ses mais s'en étaient à peine mieux sortis. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva, au moment ou Tom levait sa baguette, elle ne su pas comment mais elle su ce qui allait suivre, elle parcourra les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se plaçât devant lui, elle regarde les deux fentes qui lui servaient d'yeux, elle n'y distinguait plus cette par d'humanité qui l'avait tant troublé les fois ou elle discutait avec lui. C'était cette partie de lui, qu'elle pouvait distinguée dans ses yeux qui l'avait poussé à attendre. Elle lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le fasse.

- Mais je fais ça pour toi, il t'a fait du mal, et je ne le supporte pas.

- Tom, tu oublies que j'ai connu la guerre, j'ai tué, et on a tué pour moi. Je ne veux plus être la cause d'une mort. Crois-moi, il va vivre et souffrir de ses blessures. Il eu un sourire mesquin et cruel, il sembla se satisfaire de se triste sort.

Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il abandonne. Ne pouvant pas les laisser comme ca, elle envoya un message à Dumbledor, lui disant de ne pas intervenir, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, au dessus de corps de Krum elle avait compris, elle avait compris que Tom et son futur serai indissociable. Il l'emmena dans la chambre, la pris dans ses bras, et s'allongea. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard en lui disant dans un souffle qu'il l'aimait. Elle s'assit en tailleur et se mit a pleurer, elle s'apprêtait a faire la chose la plus difficile de sa vie ; après quelques minutes passé dans cette position elle caressa son visage et pris la parole :

- Dumbledor a dit un jour que tu n'avais jamais connu l'amour, aujourd'hui je suis là et j'ai tout changé, mais je sais que, en dépit de tous mes efforts, je n'arriverai que, peut être à te freiner, et pas t'arrêter. Toi et ton futur ne faites qu'un, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne te mettes à devenir Voldemort. Je sais que j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, le Tom que j'ai appris a connaître et trop différent du Voldemort qui a pris ma jeunesse, mes amis, mes parents. Je t'aime Tom, plus que tout, tu as été la seule chose qui m'a permit de rester en vie après la guerre, ta guerre. Seulement, j'ai toujours œuvré pour la paix, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'arrêter, je ne veux pas vivre une deuxième fois cette horreur. Je sais que beaucoup de choses changeront mais ce ne pourra jamais être pire. Elle sortit un bout de parchemin qui était bien plié dans sa poche. Elle ne versa pas une seule larme, prenant tout le courage qu'elle possédait, c'était encore plus dur que d'affronter tous ses sbires.

**Regarde tout au fond de mon cœur**

**Trouve celui qui fait mon bonheur,**

**Ce n'est plus l'heure d'avoir peur.**

**Fait nous disparaître d'ici**

**Loin des ennuis et des soucis,**

**Guide-nous vers notre paradis.**

**Ce que je vis est tellement fort,**

**Je ne veux pas de tous ses morts.**

**Ni toi ni moi ne sommes en tord,**

**Tu ne seras jamais d'accord.**

**Pour pouvoir tromper le destin,**

**Ton avis ne changera rien.**

**Il faut faire vite car dès demain,**

**Nous ne mourrons pas pour rien.**

Elle s'allongea contre Tom, l'embrassa et s'endormit pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

NDA : Je ne savais pas si je devais écrire la façon dont ils ont été découverts mais je pense que c'est mieux si je m'arrête là. Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimée me lire. Je remercie encore tout ceux qui ont suivit et commenter mon travail. Je dois aussi rajouter, pour ceux qui voudrait me tuer, que je n'ai pas eu cette idée de fin dès le début. Je voulais changer Tom, mais je me suis rendu compte que cela ne respecterait en rien le personnage lui-même. Voldemort ne change pas, il a vécu trop de choses pour le faire changer et surtout changer les convictions qui l'on fait vivre pendant toutes ses années, pour avoir une chance qu'il ne devienne pas Voldemort, il faudrait remonter jusqu'à l'orphelinat. Donc voila les raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai tué. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai avec une nouvelle fic. Pour cela il faudrait que vous ayez encore envie de me lire.

Je vous demanderais tout de même de me laissez une dernière review pour me dire tout ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, de ma façon d'écrire, enfin bref, même si vous avez envie de me tuer par rapport a la fin dites-le, c'est toujours bon a savoir. Enfin dîtes moi tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Je vous répondrais comme d'habitude par e-mail ou je posterai un dernier chapitre contenant les réponses aux review anonymes. Voila donc je vous dis a bientôt.


	26. petit mot

Le plus de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire, moi !!!

Alors voila si j'ai voulu rajouter cette petite partie c'est pour expliquer quelques un de mes choix.

Pour commencer, je tiens à vous rappeler que c'est ma première fic, et je suis désolée des quelques incohérences de l'histoire, notamment avec la date du déroulement, j'avais fait les modifications mais elles n'ont apparemment pas été prises en compte et j'en suis désolée!

Pour ce qui est de ma fin. Je pense que lorsqu'un passage d'une histoire est décrit dans les moindres détails, cela rallonge l'action. Hors ici, Hermione ne veux pas tuer celui qu'elle aime, elle veut donc en finir vite avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et n'ait plus le courage nécessaire. On m'a dit que j'avais bâclé la fin, sachez tout de même que j'ai mis autant a écrire la fin que mes chapitres les plus long, elle a été récrite plusieurs fois. J'ai choisis de faire une fin courte et intense. Quand a se qui est de l'épilogue, cela aurai d'une part gâchée la fin que je souhaitais et imaginez un peu, Harry et Ron on commencé à se parler dans le train parce qu'Harry était célèbre. Hermione, Ron et Harry son devenu amis lorsqu'ils l'on sauvée du troll, qu'avait envoyé Quirell pour détourner l'attention de la pierre philosophale, hors, puisque Tom n'est plus, il n'y aurait plus cette histoire de pierre, pas de célébrité, de plus, Draco n'aurai aucune raison de détester Harry, bref, tout changerai. Il n'y a, maintenant, rien de plus aléatoire que le futur, et je ne souhaite en aucun cas brider cette histoire. Je vous laisse donc tout le loisir d'imaginer la suite, et peut être, qui sait de l'écrire !


End file.
